Welcome To My Harem
by animedevilluvzyuri
Summary: Being queen of the demon world wasn't all Rias thought it would be. She thought up the idea sharing her rule with others. How? By starting her own all girls harem. Contains multiple anime crossovers and loads of yuri. Rias/Harem. COMPLETE.
1. The Shy Girl

A/N: Ok new idea: check. What people think about this: no check. Right let's get this started.

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD and/or any other anime the characters are from.

"Yuri"- Talking

"_Yuri"- Thought_

Welcome To My Harem.

Chapter One: The Shy Girl

It was another day in the demon world. Rising from her queen sized bed, a red haired beauty in full nudity yawned from her slumber. Her name was Rias Gremory, Queen of the demon world. She exited out of her bed and proceeded to her bathroom. She felt like taking shower today. She turned it on and waited for the water to be at the right temperature.

"_Another day, another pain with my responsibilities." _

The red devil thought when she became queen was going to be exciting and fun. But so far it's been meeting after meeting and had a schedule to keep up. She would sometimes sneak out of her duties to have a little "fun". The water was ready and stepped in. she rubbed all over her body, squeezing her breasts and pinching her nipples. It's been a couple of days since she had her "fun" and was sexually frustrated. Her hand was trailing downward and was almost there when there was knocking on her door.

"Lady Rias, are you almost done?" A voice asked from the other side of the door.

Rias gave a disapproved look when she heard that woman.

"Yes I'm almost done. Don't worry Akeno." The red queen replied in an annoyed voice.

"I hope you're not doing anything inappropriate again."

"Now what makes you say that?"

"Oh nothing."

After a few more minutes, Rias came out of the shower and exited the bathroom without a towel. She saw her assistant setting her clothes on her bed.

"My, my when are ever going to put on a towel?" The blue haired demon complained.

"Why should I hide my body with something that will be discarded anyway? It's only you and you have seen me like this before."

Akeno sighed at her mistresses words.

"If you had half of the focus when you do your activities to your work, the day would pass by quickly."

"What I do in my private time is none of your business." Rias retorted back

"Everything you do is part of my business. Now here is your schedule for today."

The devil queen took the schedule from her assistant and looked at it. She frowned as it showed nothing but meetings from the afternoon to late at night.

"Not these again." Rias complained as tossed the papers and started to put her clothes on.

"Complain all you want, you're the queen now and you have to attend to them." Akeno instructed.

"This was not what I had in mind when I became queen."

"That's the life of a queen Lady Rias."

The female devil finished changing and both she and Akeno left her room. Rias prepared herself for the grueling day ahead of her.

B

"_Seems that even books fail me in my time of need."_

Rias was alone in the library with a single lit candle on her desk. She came here after she finished her meetings. However before she could read the books, she decided to "relieve" herself from all the stress she accumulated from her various meetings. When she finished, she decided to read a few books until turning in. Most she read were either uninteresting or didn't bother reading at all. She thought of turning in early when there was something that caught her eye. She walked over to the other side of the library and pulled out a book from the top shelve that looked even older then the library itself.

"Other World Summonings. Sounds interesting."

She turned the book and read the text out loud.

"The one who possess this book will have the power to bring people from different worlds. In order to do this, one must have power equal to the ruler of the underworld. The caster can choose which type of person they can choose from their world. In order for the person to be devoted to the caster, both the caster and the person must make a pact by exchanging heat from one another. Be warned once the pact is complete, the person will have the same rights as the caster."

"_Exchanging heat huh? I know a great way for that."_

Rias smiled at the description the book gave. This could be the answer she was looking for. Not only she can find a person that suits her, but that person can share her duties as queen as well. She had another idea. The book didn't say she couldn't summon more than one person. She took the book back to her room and prepare for the summoning ritual.

B

"Ok thirty candles lit in a circular fashion, draw the symbol that is described in the book inside the circle and all that's left is my blood."

She pulled out a small knife from her pocket and cut across the palm of her hand. She let the blood drip onto the floor and said the words.

"Chosen one heed my call. Follow your master's voice. I shall guide you through the darkness so that you may appear before me. Now come forth from the other side to my side and serve me eternally."

A portal opened before Rias in midair. Excitement began to build within her as she anxiously awaited her first summoning. She heard screaming from within portal. Finally a person came from the portal and landed on the floor. Rias enjoyed the site of her new summoning. She was wearing a school uniform and had long black hair, a cute face with lips that she can just kiss for hours and her best feature was her large bust. The young girl was looking around in a room she didn't recognized.

"W-Where am I? What's going on?" The girl panicked.

"I summoned you here. Welcome."

The girl turned to see a very attractive woman in front of her. She didn't know why but she had a slight blush and couldn't take her eyes off of her.

"W-Who are you?" The panicked girl asked.

"My name is Rias Gremory and I'm the one who summoned you. May I know your name?"

"I-It's Kotonoha Katsura." She announced nervously.

"A lovely name for a lovely girl."

Kotonoha continued to stare at the woman in front of her. She couldn't describe it but something about her made her heart beat fast.

"Oh are you all right." Rias asked the flustered girl.

The shy girl gasped as Rias was close to her face. She blushed even more as her lips were close to her own.

"You're blushing. That's cute." The devil queen teased.

She wanted to ask something but didn't get a chance as Rias closed the distance between them. Her lips were soft and plush and she probed her tongue against Kotonoha's lips. Kotonoha didn't know what came over her but she lightly opened her lips and granted Rias permission to enter her mouth. The devil queen quickly overcame the other girls tongue and ravaged her mouth with her tongue. The two girls separated due to lack of air but Rias wanted more.

"I feel strange for some reason." Kotonoha said in a dazed voice.

"That's normal"

The devil took Kotonoha's hand and led her to her bed. Rias set her down and started to remove her clothes.

"W-What are you doing!?" the shy girl asked in a scared voice.

"We need to complete our pact. After that you will belong to me." Rias said in a seductive voice.

"W-Wait."

The red headed girl paused in the middle of removing her skirt.

"What is it?" Rias asked wondering what might be troubling the girl.

"I've never done this before and not with another girl either." Kotonoha confessed with a dark blush on her face.

"Don't worry, you'll learn to like it." The red haired devil assured.

Rias closed in and kissed Kotonoha while fondling her breast through her bra. The shy girl moaned as the red queen touched her softly. Her hand was trailing down her body and ended up inside Kotonoha's skirt. She lightly touched her sensitive spot and rubbed it through her underwear.

"Oh I just started to touch you and yet you've already become wet." Rias teased.

"Don't say such embarrassing things." The black haired girl complained.

"What's to be embarrassed about? You have a beautiful body." The devil said in a loving voice

Rias removed the rest of Kotonoha's clothes leaving he fully exposed to the other girl. The red headed devil removed her clothes as well. Once the last article was gone, the shy girl blushed even more at the site of a fully nude Rias. She couldn't help but stare at her larger bust and her heart was racing.

"I take you like what you? Don't worry, I'll make you feel good." The red haired devil comforted in a sexy voice

Rias spread Kotonoha's legs and saw a good view of her precious spot. She leaned close enough to see that it was soaking wet and its aroma was arousing to her. Rias pinned down the other girl's legs and started to lick her intensely. Kotonoha screamed at the sudden movement of something wet and slimy entering her. The screams began to turn into moans of pleasure as she started accept this strange feeling inside of her. Rias loved the taste of the other girl's juices. The more she licked, the more juice flowed onto her tongue."

"You like this don't you?" The devil queen asked in naughty voice.

"Yes I love it! Please keep licking me!" Kotonoha begged.

Rias complied as she shoved her tongue as far it would go. She loved the moans the other girl was making and she wanted to hear more. Kotonoha's mind was going blank as her hands gripped tightly onto the sheets. She started to move her hips to gain even more pleasure. The shy girl moaned and panted endlessly as she was receiving the greatest feeling she has ever experienced. Kotonoha felt something building up within as if it were to burst out of her. Rias knew she was about to cum so she decided to bite her clit.

"Ahh! Please no!"

"You're about to cum are you? Go ahead and release! I want to taste you!" Rias begged in desperate voice.

With those words, Kotonoha couldn't hold back any longer. She gave one final scream as she climaxed. Her juices flowed into Rias' mouth and the she-devil drank it like fine wine. Her taste was beyond what Rias expected. She looked over at the other girl and saw that she was panting from her climax. However they were not done yet.

"Now it's time to return the favor Kotonoha." Rias told the other girl.

The shy girl opened one of her eyes as she heard the other woman.

"W-What do you mean?"

"I mean it's your turn to pleasure me." Rias responded in a loving voice

Rias helped the other switch their positions. Kotonoha looked at the beautiful woman below her. She could see the devil was ready and awaited for her to give pleasure.

"What's wrong?"

"It's that I don't know what to do."

"Just do the same thing I did to you." The red haired queen advised.

The long haired girl did as she was told as she spread Rias' legs and saw her most private spot. When she took a closer look, her pussy was very wet and she saw its juices flowing out. Kotonoha carefully went up to it and lick it lightly. She heard the other girl give yelp.

"Don't hold back. Please give it to me!" Rias yelled in a passionate scream.

Kotonoha granted her wish and shoved her tongue deep inside Rias' pussy. She began to move her tongue around inside the devils pussy and the taste was so good to her. Rias moaned loudly as she felt her tongue moving inside of her. She wrapped her legs around Kotonoha's head and began to grab her own breasts. Rias rubbed and fondled her own breasts while pinching her nipples. Kotonoha couldn't explain it but hearing the other girl moan was making her feel hot between her legs again. She moved her hand toward her own pussy and began to finger herself.

"Yes that feels good! Keep going please!" Rias begged

Kotonoha didn't know how much more she can take this. She can feel the red headed girl reaching her climax and she was almost at her peak as well.

"Yes I'm cumming! I'm cumming!"

Rias climaxed and released her sexual juices all over Kotonoha's mouth. Hearing her screams, the shy girl climaxed as well as her juices coated her fingers.

The devil queen sat up while panting from her climax. Without warning, she brought the shy girl up to her and kissed her. She tasted her juices before but something about tasting from another girls mouth made it taste more unique. She separated from her, leaving a trail of saliva connecting their tongues. Rias noticed her finger covered in her juice and picked them up into her mouth. Her taste was so sweet, like candy.

Kotonoha passed out on the bed, tired from her activity with the red devil. Rias smiled at the cute face the shy girl made when she was sleeping. She kissed her cheek and wrapped themselves within the covers.

"_If one can do this me, I wonder what the rest will feel like."_

With those as her final thoughts, Rias closed her eyes and awaited the next day for her next summoning.

A/N: So which girl will appear next for Rias? What do you guys think?


	2. The Fox Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD and/or any of the anime the characters are from.

"Yuri"- Talking

"_Yuri"- Thought_

Welcome To My Harem

Chapter Two: The Fox Girl

A groan came out of the bed. A girl woke up and sat on the bed she was sleeping. She rubbed her eyes and opened them to see a bedroom that was not her own. She looked around the room with a confused look on her face. She then heard a noise coming out of a door. She was surprised to the door open to see a nude girl coming out of the other room.

"Ah you're awake."

The girl didn't know what to think of this woman but her heart was pounding as she got a better look at her. She had body all girls would envy and her breasts were wet. Her hair was a beautiful red color and her eyes had a mysterious charm to them.

"I um uh." The girl tried to talked but failed to make words.

The red headed woman let out a small laugh as she walked to the confused girl. She went on the bed and crawled to her. She reached her and gave her a kiss on the lips. The kiss was soft and warm like a spring day. It lasted for a few minutes until they pulled away from each other.

"I hope you slept well Kotonoha."

"H-How do you know my name?" she asked in a frightened voice

"You told me last night." The older girl explained

"I did?"

"Yes"

Kotonoha couldn't explain it but her heart was racing for the other girl then she realized she wasn't wearing anything.

"Ahhh! W-Why am I naked?!"

"You don't remember? We made passionate love to each other last night." The other girl said sweetly while trailing the back of her hand on Kotonoha's cheek."

She was about to give the girl another kiss but was interrupted when the door opened.

"Oh my oh my, did I come in at the wrong time?"

The older girl grunted in frustration at the new woman who just entered.

"Yes you did Akeno." The red haired girl answered in an annoyed voice.

Akeno looked at her master and noticed a new girl in her bed.

"Oh and it seems that we have a new face."

"H-Hello my name is Katsura Kotonoha." She introduced herself nervously.

"Why hello Miss Kotonoha." She greeted with a smile.

"Enough of this. Why are here?" The red haired girl demanded.

The bluenette smiled regardless of her master's anger.

"Just to inform you that breakfast is ready lady Rias."

"Fine I'll be ready in a bit. Kotonoha you can use my shower while I change okay?"

"O-Of course."

The shy girl got up from the bed while covering herself and went to the bathroom. Now that she was gone, the older demons can have a discussion.

"So where is she from?" Akeno asked her queen.

"None of your business." She snapped at her.

"You're extra cranky this morning. You weren't planning to ravage her body were you?" she said in a teasing voice.

"Just get out. I'll be down once Kotonoha is done with her shower and we're both dressed."

"Just as long you don't have sex with the poor girl." The blue haired demon teased again.

Rias growled at her as Akeno left the room. She sighed as she went to her closet to pick out her clothes. Meanwhile in the shower, Kotonoha was having some thoughts of her own.

"_My heart is still racing and my thoughts keep coming back to her. Is this what love feels like? But we're both girls and yet being with her feels so right."_

Her hand started to go down her body and reached her pussy. She inserted two fingers and started to move them. She moaned softly as she started to grab her breast and started to fondle it. She started to breathe heavily and moved her fingers at a faster pace. Kotonoha started to pinch her erect nipple as she fell to her knees. Images started to flood within her mind as see saw her and the other girl doing lewd things to each other. She started pant and something was beginning to build within her. She fingered herself as fast and hard as she could, trying to go in as deep as she could. She couldn't hold back and yelled loudly as she felt her release.

"_I'm in love with her."_

She stood up and shut the shower off. Kotonoha grabbed a towel, wrapped it around herself and went out the bathroom.

"Ah you took longer than I thought." Rias said as she noticed the girl coming out of the bathroom.

The shy girl looked at her new love interest as she wore knee length black stockings, a gothic style mini skirt and short sleeved red V-neck shirt that show her cleavage.

"Here I brought you some clothes as well." She offered the other girl another set.

Kotonoha awkwardly walked up to the bed where her clothes are. Rias noticed that the girl was looking nervous.

"What's wrong? Aren't you going to change?"

"It's uh kind of embarrassing when someone is watching me." She explained in her shy voice.

The devil chuckled at the girl's cuteness.

"There's no need to be shy. We're both girls and we've already seen each other's bodies so there's no need to be shy." Rias reassured the shy girl.

"O-Ok." Kotonoha said embarrassedly.

She took off the towel and put the clothes on. She wore a red skirt covering mid-thigh, black socks below the knees, and a red blouse with a white star in the middle.

"My clothes look good on her." She said while checking out the other girl's new outfit.

"Yes it's very uh unique." Kotonoha complimented.

"Now that we're dressed, I'm sure Akeno is waiting for us."

The other girl nodded and both of them went out the bedroom.

**B**

Breakfast was awkward to say the least. Kotonoha could feel the heated air from both her love and the other woman known as Akeno.

"So miss Kotonoha how did you meet with lady Rias?" Akeno said trying to make conversation.

She tried to answer but was interrupted by the red haired devil.

"I summoned her of course." Rias admitted.

"Oh so she's your servant I presume?"

"You can say something like that." She said before she drank her coffee.

"Will I be expecting more than?"

Rias put her cup down. "You can say something like that."

"_Others? There's going to others besides me?"_

"Well before you summon other girl, you have a few meetings in the afternoon but that's all."

Rias was upset when she heard this. She looked over to Kotonoha who looked like she was thinking about something.

"Perhaps Kotonoha should join me in my meetings." The devil queen suggested.

The shy girl's head stood up when she heard Rias mention her.

"Are you sure? She may be a distraction to you."

"Well you did say I would focus more if I had my activities with me" The red beauty shot back.

The blunette demon didn't expect her master to use what she said yesterday about her activities.

"Fine. She can come but she's not allowed to partake in the discussions."

"Understood."

Rias looked over at Kotonoha who had a worried look on her face. She got out of her chair and walked over to her.

"Don't worry. You'll be a great inspiration to me and you'll get a reward if you help me out." She whispered into her ear.

She left room, leaving Kotonoha and Akeno alone. The long haired girl stood up and ran out of the dining room. She chased down the devil queen down the hall. When she reached her, Rias turned around to see a worried look in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Is it true that you're going summon more girls?"

Rias figured this would happen. She took a deep breath and tells her the truth.

"Yes it is true." She said with her eyes closed.

Kotonoha was about to cry when Rias pulled her up and hugged her tightly while stroking her long black hair gently.

"But no matter what, I will love you just as much as the others and maybe you'll love them as well." She comforted the sad girl in a loving voice.

She leaned in close and gave her a loving kiss on her lips. It lasted for few moments before she pulled away.

"I'm going to perform another summoning tonight and I want you there with me." She told the other girl in a soft voice.

"I understand Lady Rias."

Rias gave a small chuckle. "Right. Now let us attend those meetings. Having you by my side will make things much easier."

Kotonoha smiled and the two of them walked down the hall, planning for the meetings ahead.

**B**

"Is this how it's done?"

"Yes but I have to clean up in the morning."

Kotonoha was sitting on the bed while Rias was standing in the circle. The shy girl was still a little down that other girls will be with her love but she had accepted it none the less.

"Before we begin, I want to thank you for helping me out during the meetings Kotonoha. I never knew you could make such great points." The devil queen complimented.

"Neither did I to tell the truth." The shy girl laughed to herself.

Rias smiled at the girl. At least now she knows the effects of the summing are working. All she needs now are a few more and her life won't be revolve around boring meetings. Plus she gets some sexy girls as a bonus. To her it was a win-win situation. The red queen cleared her throat and chanted the words.

"Chosen one heed my call. Follow your master's voice. I shall guide you through the darkness so that you may appear before me. Now come forth from the other side to my side and serve me eternally."

The circle glowed and a portal appeared before Rias. She waited to see what girl comes out of the portal. She heard a scream coming from it and as grew louder, the person came closer. The girl came out of portal with a loud thud.

Kotonoha was impressed by the ritual but as she took a closer look at the new girl, she saw some features that made her stand out. She had blond hair that was tied in a ponytail and was wearing something similar to a ninja's outfit. But her most noticeable features was that she had a tail which looked like a fox's tail and she had fox ears instead of regular human ears.

"Ow ow ow ow ow that hurts."

The new girl looked up to see a beautiful woman in front of her. She couldn't help but be entranced by her charm.

"Who are you?" She asked in a dazed voice.

"Rias Gremory and what is your name?"

"Yukikaze Panettone"

"That's a very nice name you have." The devil queen complimented as the trailed her finger on her cleavage.

Yukikaze felt like she was going into heat just by this woman touching her. She felt a pair of lips pressing on her own. She gave into the kiss and granted the woman access to her mouth. Rias made full use of the opportunity and kissed the fox girl more deeply. Once she pulled away, she guided the new girl to the bed and began to strip her of her outfit. A little difficult at first but with some help from Yukikaze, she opened up her shirt to see her full breasts exposed to her.

While seeing her master sucking on the fox girls' breast, Kotonoha felt jealous and she also felt a burning sensation between her legs. She saw her master take her own shirt off and removed her bra. Her large breasts came out and bounced as if they happy to be free. Her master straddled her as she rubbed her breasts against the fox girls. The new girl was making hot moans as she felt soft mounds against her own. Hearing and seeing this made Kotonoha very horny and she began rub her pussy through her soaked panties.

Rias removed the rest of her cloths and took off the rest of Yukikazes'. Seeing the fox girl in the nude turned on the devil queen even more. She first fondled the breasts lightly in a teasing manner as she sucked her nipples as well. Her other hand reached the blonde fox's pussy where she could feel the juices flowing out of her.

"Oh what a naughty fox you are. Your fluid is already coming out of you and we haven't done the fun part yet." Rias teased the fox girl.

Rias teased her pussy by touching the outer lips. YukiKaze bucked her hips, wanting them to go inside of her.

"It seems you want something. What do you want me do?" She said in a mock voice.

The fox girl moaned as she was burning with desire, wanting this woman to just ravish her body. She tried to answer the best she could.

"P-Please…"

"Please what Yuki?"

"Please give it to me!" The blonde fox begged.

Rias smiled at the answer and looked over to Kotonoha who was turned on by the scene.

"Kotonoha."

The shy girl stopped what she was doing and looked at her nude master.

"Y-Yes?" she answered with her voice laced with desire.

"Would you be so kind as to provide pleasure to Yukikaze? I'll watch the two of you."

No more was to be said as Kotonoha removed all of her clothing an approached her prey with lust in her eyes. She looked over the fox girl and admits that she has a sexy body. The long haired girl licked and sucked Yukikaze's rock hard nipples. She would sometime draws the breast up and let it go to see it jiggle. Not wasting time, Kotonoha went in-between her legs and began to lick the drenched pussy. The other girl tried to kick her legs up but was held down so she grabbed the sheets as tightly as she could.

"Yes, yes lick my pussy! Lick my pussy good!"

Rias was really getting turned on at the scene that was in front of her. She started to rub herself and fondle her own breast while looking at the two girls.

Yukikaze was moaning like crazy. She never felt anything so good in her life. She felt something coming deep within and she had no choice but to release.

"I'm about to-"

She couldn't finish her sentence as she screamed and came into Kotonoha's mouth. The other tasted her juices flowing into her mouth. It was almost as good as her masters. Both girls panted heavily until they heard soft moans. They both looked to see their master masturbating from their activity. Rias took notice at the two girl's lust filled eyes and they jumped on her.

Yukikaze went in-between Rias' legs and licked her hot pussy while Kotonoha was kissing her and fondling her master's breasts at the same time. The devil queen moaned hotly during the kiss. The combination of her breasts being fondled and her pussy being licked was the most intense pleasure she ever felt. However she will not let one of them get the best of her as she plunged two fingers deep inside Kotonoha.

They went in so smoothly with no resistance and began to finger her at a fast pace. Her other hand pushed down the fox girl closer to her pussy as she wanted her tongue deeper inside of her. All of this was too much for the queen. As her climax fast approaching, she fingered Kotonoha even faster, wanting her to cum as well. The black haired girl moaned loudly through the heated kiss and her climax was approaching. Rias couldn't hold back any longer and came forcefully into Yukikaze's mouth. Sensing her master's climax sent Kotonoha over the edge as well as she came hard onto her master's fingers.

Kotonoha took out the hand and began to suck her master's fingers that were coated by her own juices. She never thought her own lewd juices would taste so good to her. Yukikaze removed herself from Rias' pussy and went up to her to kiss her. Again her own fluid tasted better in someone else's mouth. The fox girl broke away and lay down beside her.

"I love you and I am yours forever Lady Rias."

Kotonoha kissed her master as well.

"I love you too Lady Rias. I want to be with you forever."

She lay down beside her master as well.

Both girls closed their eyes and sleep took them over. Rias wasn't far behind either. Before she lets sleep take over, she had final thoughts._ "Best threesome I've ever had. _"She closed her eyes and let sleep take over.

A/N: Alright I set the limit to five girls who will become Rias' harem. Kotonoha and Yukikaze already filled in the first two slots. Who's the next lucky girl to join?


	3. The Cat Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD and/or any other the anime the characters are from.

"Yuri"- Talking

"_Yuri"- Thought/letter_

Welcome To My Harem

Chapter Three: The Cat Girl

The first thing Kotonoha noticed when she woke up was that she had a bit of trouble breathing. The second thing she noticed was that felt a pair of arms wrapped tightly around her body. Then she finally realized that the new girl Yukikaze was tightly hugging her. The shy girl tried to break free but failed at the end. Luckily her struggles seemed awaken the girl. Yukikaze opened her eyes and saw what she was doing.

"Ahh I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to uh hug you tightly"

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault."

Yukikaze laughed awkwardly "I have a habit of hugging the closest thing to me whenever I sleep."

"I think that's a cute habit" Kotonoha complimented.

The two girls giggled for a bit until Kotonoha got a better look at Yukikaze. At first when she first saw her, she thought she was seeing things at first but Yukikaze really did have fox ears and she could see her tail wavering about as well.

"Uh is there something on me?" The fox girl asked wondering what the other girl was looking at.

"C-Can I pet you?"

The fox girl laughed "Of course."

She lowered her head to other girl and Kotonoha started to pet her head. She really enjoyed the feeling of petting the other girl. Yukikaze enjoyed as well and it shows since her tail was wagging happily. Kotonoha ceased her petting and began looking around the room.

"Where's Lady Rias?"

The fox girl also looked around and noticed her master wasn't anywhere in site.

"I don't know."

Kotonoha stepped out of the bed and walked toward the bathroom. She figured her master was taking a shower. However when she was close enough, she didn't hear the shower going off.

"Lady Rias isn't in the bathroom. Where could she be?"

Yukikaze was about to speak up when her tail accidently move her masters pillow. She looked and noticed a letter under the pillow and grabbed it. She opened it and proceeded to read.

"Over here!"

Kotonoha heard the fox girl and went back onto the bed.

"Lady Rias left a letter for us."

"What does it say?"

"It says

_To Kotonoha and Yukikaze,_

_I had to go to an early meeting so I won't be here when you two wake up. Don't worry about clothes; Akeno has already put some outside the bedroom door. I will be back this afternoon. _

_With love,_

_ Rias Gremory_

_P.S _

_You two look adorable when cuddled together so I didn't want to disturb you both."_

"Aw she should've waked us up anyway." Yukikaze complained.

"Maybe she didn't because it's only one meeting." Kotonoha explained the reason.

Yukikaze stretched out arms and looked at the other girl.

"Well in any case, want to take shower?"

"Uh well…" She didn't know what to say to the proposal.

"Relax it's just a simple shower and besides I'm recovering from last night."

Kotonoha blushed at what the fox girl said.

"Are you all right? You look a little red." Yukikaze asked in a worried voice.

"I-I'm fine! Let's uh take that shower." The shy girl nervously said.

The blonde girl nodded and both girls entered the bathroom together.

**B**

True to Yukikaze's word, they both took a shower without incident. However they did steal a few glances at each other when the other girl wasn't looking. Akeno sent a spare set of Kotonoha's clothes while Yukikaze wore a similar outfit of her old one but the colors were black and red. The two girls entering the dining hall where breakfast was already waiting for them.

"Oh my I was wondering when you two might be coming down." Akeno said as she saw the two girls enter.

"Good morning Akeno." Kotonoha greeted

"Good morning." The blonde fox greeted as well.

Akeno saw the new girl. "Ah so you're the new summoning I presume?" The blunette demon said with interest.

"Yes my name Yukikaze Panettone."

"Well welcome to our family."

The two girls sat down in their chairs and proceed to eat breakfast. During the middle of breakfast, the three girls made small talk.

"So I presume the outfit is to your liking Yukikaze?"

"Yes it is. Thank you."

"And you Kotonoha?"

"It's wonderful." She said with a smile.

"Well good, I'm glad."

Breakfast went on for the three girls until it was over. Both Kotonoha and Yukikaze stood up from their chair, bowed to Akeno for the food and exited out the dining room. Following their master's order, the two of them got to know their surroundings of the castle. Time passed on and they ended up in the royal library.

"Oh wow so many books!"

Kotonoha ran into the room taking in the scene. The blonde fox smiled at the other girl's excitement.

"I take you enjoy reading?"

"Yes I do" She replied happily

Kotonoha ran to one of the shelves and took a book out. "I've never seen a language this before and yet I understand it perfectly." While she was busy flipping the book, she failed to notice the other girl sneaking up on her and grabbed her breasts.

"Ahh Y-Yukikaze what are doing?"

"All the books are nice but I think you're much more interesting." The fox girl said as she fondled the other girl. "I have a confession to make Kotonoha. While we bathing together, I felt myself going into heat again but it took everything I had to not jump on you right on the spot."

Yukikaze began kissing her neck as her hands went under her shirt. The shy girl moaned softly as a result of the other girl's actions.

"W-Why are you doing this?" The black haired girl moaned

"I want to repay you for last night." The fox girl replied sweetly

She laid Kotonoha on the floor and kisses her. She removed her shirt and her bra to suck on her nipple. Her hand went under her skirt and into her panties where she rubbed her sensitive area.

"W-Wait what would Lady Rias say about this?"

"She didn't mind the first time."

The black haired girl tried to resist but the feeling won over. Yukikaze removed the remainder of the clothes and took off her own. Yukikaze pressed her own breasts against Kotonoha's. The feeling of soft mounds of flesh and hard nipples excited the two girls. The blonde fox pushed the two mounds together and began sucking both nipples at the same time. The shy girl moaned loudly as she felt the other girls tongue lick her hard nipples. Yukikaze let both nipples go with a pop and saw the breasts jiggle.

The fox girl left a trail of butterfly kisses trailing from the stomach and ended up in between her legs. She didn't waste any time licking Kotonoha's pussy. Her tongue went deep as it could as she tasted the other girl. She could hear the other girl moan hotly due to her actions. Yukikaze could feel her own pussy heating up and inserted two of her own fingers inside herself. The two of them moaned together in absolute bliss. The fox girl could hear Kotonoha's moaning louder as time went on. Not wanting to end this too soon, she removed herself from the other girl and took out her fingers.

Kotonoha didn't know why other girl just stopped just when she was about climax. She got her answer when she saw Yukikaze put her leg over hers. Next thing she knew both of their pussies were touching. The blonde fox didn't give Kotonoha a chance to speak as she started to rub her pussy against the other girls. This time both girls were panting and moaning as their wet pussies were sliding against each smoothly.

"Yuki… this feels amazing." Kotonoha breathed heavily

Both girls began to rub each other faster and moan louder. Both of them were reaching their climax soon.

"Yuki… I can't take it anymore!"

"Me either! Please cum with me!"

The two of them rubbed each other as fast as they could, trying their hardest to pleasure each other. They can feel the pressure building up inside of them and could not hold it back any longer. Both of them screamed as they climaxed together, feeling their juices mixing together. Yukikaze fell onto Kotonoha due to fatigue.

"There…now… we're…even."

"Yeah…that…was…amazing."

While the two girls were trying regain their breath, they failed to hear footsteps approaching them.

"Now what do we have here."

Both girls looked up to see Rias standing above them and she didn't look happy.

"Ah Lady Rias!" They both yelled at the same time.

The two of sat up and gather their clothes to hide their bodies as their master glared at them.

"Uh we can explain!" Yukikaze said with fear.

"I don't want to hear about it."

The two girls remained silent, not wanting to anger their master.

"Now I don't mind the two of you fooling around with each other but if you want to have sex, do it one of the bedrooms, not in the library."

"Yes Lady Rias." Kotonoha said somberly.

"Understood Lady Rias." The blonde fox said in the same voice.

Rias crossed her arms under her breasts. "As punishment, the two of you will sleep in separate bedrooms and you will not attend the summoning tonight. Is that understood?"

"Yes Lady Rias." Both girls replied.

"Good now get dressed and leave the library. Once you do, you will immediately go the bedrooms and think what you've done. Come supper you are allowed to leave but once done you two will go back. Is that understood?"

"Yes Lady Rias." They both replied again.

The demon queen left the two girls and exit out the library.

**B**

While setting up the circle, Rias thought about what she said to Kotonoha and Yukikaze. She felt like she was too hard on them. She also scolded them having sex in the library when she herself masturbated in the library.

"_I guess I'm no better." _

Once she completed the circle, she started to chant the incantation.

"Chosen one heed my call. Follow your master's voice. I shall guide you through the darkness so that you may appear before me. Now come forth from the other side and serve me eternally."

The portal appeared before her. Rias anxiously awaited the next girl who will join her. At first she didn't hear anything until she saw the person land on her feet. The portal closed and the devil queen gave a closer look at her. She wore a Japanese kimono, long black hair tied into a ponytail, and she had violet eyes to match her kimono. What Rias found most interesting about her was that she had cat ears and a tail. However she had a look of distain on her face.

"Who are you and where am I?" The cat girl demanded.

"_Seems she may be a little tougher." _"My name is Rias Gremory, the queen of this kingdom."

"Noihara Himari."

"Very nice to meet you Himari."

The cat girl observed the other woman. She didn't want to admit it but she was a beauty like any other she had seen.

"You're staring at me."

"I was just admiring your looks."

"Well than" Rias walked up the other girl. "Would like to see more." She whispered in her ear.

"Wha-"

Himari didn't have time to respond as her lips were sealed by other pair. Her eyes widened at this event. The red haired girl pulled back to look at other girls expression. It was priceless to her. She cupped her cheek and pulled her face close to her own.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"I don't know." Himari replied hazily.

"I see." The queen said as she pulled away from the other girl.

Rias began to strip away her clothes, starting with her top and removed her bra. Next she stripped away her short skirt only leaving only her in her black lace panties.

"Is this what you want Himari?" Rias said in a sexy voice.

The violet eye girl couldn't take her eyes off the red haired beauty before her. Her heart was pounding and she didn't know why.

"I'll take your silence as a yes."

Rias took her hand and led her to the bed. Once the two were on the bed, the red haired devil sat behind her and undid Himari's kimono, leaving her large breasts exposed. Rias pressed her own breasts against the cat's girls back and began to fondle the large mounds of flesh.

"Are you feeling good Himari?"

All she got was a soft moan from the cat girl.

"Then how about this." Rias trailed her hand in between Himari's legs. She was either shocked or happy that she discovered that the cat girl wasn't wearing any underwear. "My aren't you a naughty little kitty."

Himari mewled as she felt her pussy being teased by the other girl. She was lighting touching the outside of her slit but she could feel her juices leaking out steadily.

"Are you becoming wet my little kitty? I'm feeling wet myself."

With the sexy voice of the other girl, plus her large breasts pressing against her back and her teasing her wet pussy was more than enough to make her cum.

"Oh we haven't even started yet and already you let out your lewd fluids."

The devil queen took her hand and placed it in front of Himari's mouth. "Go ahead and taste yourself."

The cat girl did as she was told. She took in the finger and sucked on it. Rias felt herself more and more turned on by her actions. If this took any longer, she might lose herself in her sexual lust. Once Himari was done licking the queen's fingers, she found herself flipped over and lying on the bed. She pulled her head up to see Rias take off her panties and saw her pussy dripping wet.

The red haired devil took off the rest of the kimono, leaving Himari completely bare. Rias spread her legs wide enough so both of their pussies were touching. Both of winced at the sudden contact. The queen began to move her hips, letting her pussy rub smoothly against the cat girl. Himari tried to moan but again was cut offed by the other girl. Both girls opened their mouths and their tongues battled one another. Strange thing about Himari's tongue was that it was like a cats tongue. As they continued to kiss, both of their pussies began to grow hotter.

Rias began to rub against the cat girl faster, forcing her to separate from her. Himari took this chance and grabbed the queen's breasts. They felt so soft in her hands, like they were made from the softest things in the world. As Rias continued to move her hips forward, Himari squeezed her breasts tightly. This caused the red haired demon to rub even faster as her pussy was burning with desire. Both of them were moaning wildly as they felt climax nearing at its end.

"Himari…please…cum…with….me."

"I…can't…hold…on…much…"

Rias rubbed as fast as she could until she reached her climax. Hearing the other girl scream caused Himari to cum as well. Rias fell on top the of the cat girl, still feeling their sexual juices mixing in with one another. Himari was panting heavily from her climax but she wanted to taste the juices of the other girl. With surprising strength, she flipped over Rias and she was now on top. The cat girl didn't waste any time going in between Rias' legs and lapping up her lewd juices like a cat lapping milk. The devil queen moaned even more since she could feel other girl's rough tongue licking her pussy.

"Himari don't! I'm still sensitive there." Rias pleaded.

Her cries fell on deaf ears as the cat girl continued to lick her pussy. Rias felt a second climax coming as Himari pronged her tongue deeper inside her pussy.

"H-Himari I'm going to cum…"

Rias cried out as she came again. Himari felt a wave hot juices flowing into her mouth. She could describe the taste as something more addictive than catnip. She climbed over the weary queen and gave her a kiss. It lasted for a few moments before she pulled away from Rias.

"I will be forever by your side Lady Rias."

With that said, Himari fell to her side and was out like light. Before Rias was about to pass out from her activity, she thought about apologizing to Kotonoha and Yukikaze. With that as her final thoughts, she fell into a deep sleep and awaited the next day.

A/N: Trivia Time! What is one thing that all the girls in Rias' harem so far have in common?


	4. Akeno

A/N: I've been thinking about this for a while now and decided to increase the size of the harem by one. Title says it all who's the next girl to be in Rias' harem.

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD and/or any other anime the characters are from.

"Yuri"- Talk

"_Yuri"- Thought_

Welcome To My Harem

Chapter Four: Akeno

Rias woke up feeling well rested and stretched out her arms. She looked off to the side to find Himari, her newest summoning sleeping and purring if listening closely. By far the cat girl was the most aggressive in the queen's growing harem. She was thinking about how to apologize to Kotonoha and Yukikaze when she heard her door open. A cart was pushed in and she had a look of surprise when she saw the people behind it.

"Good morning Lady Rias."

"G-Good morning."

The two girls, Kotonoha and Yukikaze were dressed in maid outfits that emphasize their large busts. Both girls pushed the cart next to their master's side. The blond fox pulled the lid and presented her breakfast.

"My my, what's the occasion?"

The fox girl scratched her head from behind. "Well Kotonoha and I thought up an idea of serving you breakfast as a token of apology for what we did yesterday."

"Breakfast in bed? Now I do feel like queen and where did you obtain the outfits?"

"It was Akeno's idea. She said that the outfits would help out." Yukikaze explained.

"We woke up early to make this." Kotonoha gestured.

"Oh my, you two made this?"

"Well no. Akeno helped us out." The shy girl

Rias chuckled. "Well this is very thoughtful of you two and I have to apologize as well."

"For what Lady Rias?" Kotonoha asked.

"I may have been a little mad at you for having sex in the library but I'm no different since I masturbated in there before."

The two girls were about to say something when they heard another voice behind their master.

"What's that smell?"

Both of them saw another girl who has cat ears appear from behind their master. The new girl's eyes fell upon the food and looked at the girls who were serving it.

"Who are two?" She demanded.

The two girls looked at the new cat girl.

"Who are we? Who are you?" The fox girl asked back.

"I am Lady Rias' lover and protector."

"Lover?"

"Protector?"

"Yes and now if you excuse us, we'll be enjoying this."

Himari tried to reach the food but her hand was slapped away.

"What was that for?"

"This is not for you. This is for Lady Rias." Yukikaze scolded.

"How dar-"

"Enough Himari."

The cat girl ceased her sentence and looked at her master.

"Himari, the girl with the black hair is Katsura Kotonoha and the girl with blonde hair is Yukikaze Panettone. These two girls are my lovers as well."

The cat girl stared at her master with disbelief. "But Lady Rias, am I not enough to satisfy you?"

Rias held Himari's hand. "Himari, I love you as much as I love them. I feel lucky to be surrounded by beautiful girls such as you and the girls before us."

All three girls felt their hearts skip a beat by their master's words.

"Fine then but I love you the most Lady Rias." Himari declared.

Rias kissed Himari on the cheek and looked at the two maid girls. "Kotonoha, Yukikaze you can join us if you like."

"We would like that Lady Rias." Kotonoha spoke up.

"However strip away the maid outfits. Breakfast would be so much more fun if we were all nude."

**B**

In another part of the castle, in another room, heavy panting and moans can be heard throughout the area.

"Yes Lady Rias, right there. Please touch me more."

Akeno was lying on her bedcompletely naked, masturbating to her master. While she was fingering herself with one hand, she used the other to fondle her breast and pinching her hard nipple.

"Yes Lady Rias, tease my pussy. Please make it wet."

For the longest time, Akeno was in love Rias but due to social class she was forced to close off her feelings for the red haired girl. It was working for a while until she saw other girls with her love. That's when her feelings started to surge again.

"Lady Rias, my pussy is quivering see. I don't know how much more I can take."

She started to finger her pussy faster and breath heavier. She was moaning like crazy as she imagined Rias fucking her pussy with her fingers.

"Yes I'm about cum! I'm about to cum Lady Rias!"

She screamed as she climaxed all over her fingers. She pulled them out and brought them up to her mouth. She tasted her juices, taking in the flavor. She pulled out fingers and fondled her own breasts.

"Lady Rias please play with my large breasts. The so soft and warm and you can pinch my nipples as hard as you want. You can even suck them if you want. I want your wet tongue circling and licking my hard nipples."

Akeno began to buck her hips, imagining Rias licking her pussy. "I want you to lick me with your wet tongue as well Lady Rias."

She felt her juices flowing freely out of her and began to rub her breasts even harder. The black haired demon was moaning frantically as she was nearing her peak.

"Yes Lady Rias, I'm about to cum! Would like to see me cum? I can't hold back anymore!"

Akeno rubbed her pussy as she came once more. She panted heavily as she tries to recover from her activity

"_I have to tell her. I have to tell I'm in love with her or else I'll go crazy. I don't care if I have to join her harem, just as long I'm close her."_

Now recovered, she put her clothes and exited out her room to meet her master and her harem.

**B**

It was now the middle of day and Akeno was waiting in the living room to tell Rias she had a few meetings to attend for today. As expected, her master entered along with Yukikaze, Kotonoha, and a new girl that she has never seen before.

"Oh my, we seem to have a new face."

Himari stared intently at the other girl. "You are you? Another of Lady Rias' lovers?"

Akeno felt her heart pang when she heard that statement.

"No, no. Akeno helps around the estate and she was the one who helped me and Yuki make breakfast." The shy girl explained.

That's right. She remembered that she found the two girls trying to cook breakfast for her master and failing at it. She didn't know why she helped them. It was probably because Akeno wanted to cook for master as well.

"Speaking of breakfast, thank you Akeno for helping out these two."

The black haired demon felt her heart soar when her master said that.

"Thank you and what happened to the cart?"

"Oh we left it back in the room." Yukikaze responded

Akeno faked a smile. "No matter I'll retrieve it later."

"Ah yes Akeno, can you make a new outfit for Himari, similar to what she's wearing now?"

"Yes I will. I just need her measurements."

"Anything else you want to tell me?" Rias asked sensing that the other girl has something to say.

"Yes you have a couple meetings starting within the hour."

The devil queen sighed. "When will these meetings end?"

The other girls sensed their master's distress.

"We can go for you Lady Rias!" Kotonoha spoke out.

The red haired girl turned to her first summoning. "Really?"

"Yes. It worked before when I went to your meeting. I'm sure we can do this." Kotonoha said with confidence in her voice.

"Well if it's for Lady Rias, I suppose I'll go these meetings as well." The blonde haired fox agreed.

"Thank you everyone." The red haired girl turned to Akeno "Akeno it seems that taking measurements will have to wait for now."

"That's fine Lady Rias."

The black haired demon gave each girl a schedule for the meeting.

"How do we let them know we're representing you Lady Rias?" Yukikaze asked.

"You each bear my family mark on one of your hands. They tell you have the same authority as me."

Each girl looked at one of their hands and saw a mark on one of their hands.

"Oh wow." The fox girl exclaimed.

"If you show them that mark, they'll know you have the same authority as me."

"But what if we don't know what to say?" Himari asked

"I talked in a meeting before and it felt like I knew what I was talking about." The shy girl explained.

Yukikaze sighed. "Guess I'll take your word for it."

"Don't worry. All of you will do fine." Rias assured her girls.

"Well the meetings are going to start soon. Come on girls let's make Lady Rias proud of us!" Yukikaze cheered.

"Right!" both Kotonoha and Himari said at the same time.

All three girls ran out of the room leaving Rias and Akeno alone. This was a perfect time to ask her love interest.

"Lady Rias…"

"Yes?"

"Do you really love them?"

"Of course I do. They're all beautiful girls and have good hearts. What's not to love?"

She wasn't lying. Rias knew the type of people to summon, she just didn't expect them to be more attractive then she thought.

"I see."

"If that's all, I'll take a shower. I didn't have a chance due to breakfast being so…enjoyable."

The queen left the room as well, leaving Akeno with only her thoughts. Once Rias was gone, she fell to knees and punches the floor.

"Stupid! Why did you have to say that?"

What she really wanted to say was that she was in love with her for a long time. She stood up and thought her final plan. With no time to waste, she raced to her master's bedroom and more importantly, her bathroom.

**B**

As water droplets fell onto her body, Rias was thinking about the three girls. She thought all of them as great lovers and couldn't decide which one was better. Kotonoha was shy and gentle, Yukikaze is honest as well as being fun and Himari was serious but she did have a good heart. It was funny that before them, Rias would go for any girl but since they appeared, she couldn't get them out of her head. Then she heard the door open and saw Akeno with her hair down and naked.

"Akeno, this is surprise."

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." The black haired demon said.

"No not really."

Rias took another look at her friend. She really is beautiful with a sexy body and large breasts. The red headed girl continued with her shower for a few minutes when she felt a pair of hands grabbing her breasts. Surprised, she turned around to Akeno with an odd look in her eyes.

"Akeno what are yo-ahh." Rias didn't have a chance to ask as she felt her friend's hands fondling her breasts.

"Your breasts are even softer than I thought." Akeno lick her master's neck. "I can't hold it in anymore Lady Rias."

"Hold what in?" The queen asked as she felt Akeno's breasts rubbing against her back.

"My feelings for you. I've been in love with you for a long time Lady Rias and I want to express that love with my body."

Akeno turned her master's body and pressed her body against Rias'. She pushed her breasts against the others girls as well. The black haired demon took in the feeling, her wet slippery breasts rubbing against the breasts of the girl she loves. Rias tried to cry out but was silenced by Akeno's lips. Her tongue quickly invaded the queen's mouth, not letting the other girl have a fighting chance. Rias' won't deny this: she's was actually turned on by this sudden event.

The queen was seeing a side of her friend she'd never seen before. Rias was caught off guard by this sudden act but she gave in Akeno's demands. The demon girl pulled away from her love interest and went down, stopping at her breasts. Akeno wrapped her tongue around Rias' nipple and sucking it. One of her hands pinched the other hard nipple while the other went in between the legs. Rias felt a pair of fingers entering her pussy. They were sliding in and out so smoothing due to a mixture of water and her own juices.

She let out lengthy moans as she felt her friend trying her hardest to give her pleasure. Akeno switched breasts and gave the same treatment to the other one. Rias moaned a little louder as her friend sped up her fingers inside her pussy.

"Akeno…I'm almost there."

Hearing those works made the black haired girl cease her current actions. She withdrew her fingers from Rias' pussy. The devil queen made frustrated groan but she saw Akeno spread her legs. The other girl grabbed Rias' legs and began to lick her love interest's wet pussy. There were two things that Akeno loved in this movement. One was the moaning from Rias which was sweet music to her ears. The second was that her pussy tasted so much better than she imagined. Instead of tasting it at a fast pace, she took her time savoring the tasty juices that was flowing in her mouth.

Rias let out small moans as she felt Akeno's tongue go in a little bit deeper in her pussy. If it wasn't for the other girls hands holding up her hips, she would've dropped to the floor by now. The red queen felt a little impatient at the pace as she bucked her hips against Akeno's mouth. The black haired girl took this as a sign and began drill her pussy with her tongue. She made sure she licked every corner she could find, sticking her tongue as deep as possible. Rias began to moan loudly and panted heavily.

"Akeno yes. Please keep going."

The queen felt pressure building up inside her and she was about to let it all out. Without warning, Rias came into Akeno's mouth. The other girl drank the cum as it if were fresh water from a spring. She loved the taste, even more since it was better than her own. She let go of Rias' legs and the other girl fell down to her knees. Akeno kissed her again but this kiss was full of tenderness. The demon queen took this chance and forced the other girl onto the ground. Rias pulled away and gave Akeno a playful look.

"My turn." Rias giggled.

The red haired girl returned the kiss with the same ferocity her friend gave her. The kiss lasted for a few minutes before Rias pulled away.

"Tell me this Akeno…" The red haired queen started to fondle the other girl's breasts. "Do you imagine me doing this to you every night?"

The black haired demon moaned in reply.

"Now if you don't answer, I'll leave."

The other girl groaned in frustration. "Yes! Yes I do!" Akeno yelled out.

"Then tell me what I do in your fantasies."

"You fondle my breasts while sucking on my nipples then you go down and start teasing my pussy with your tongue."

"Well then, how about I turn your fantasy into a reality."

Rias started to fondle both breasts, making Akeno's wishes come true. The queen thought to arouse the other girl more is to give her compliments about her body.

"Your breasts are very soft Akeno. It feels like they have no depth to them no matter how hard I squeeze them. They feel so wet and slippery that my hands are sliding all over your breasts."

Rias started to lick one of the hard nipples, gently scrapping it with her tongue. She pinched the other hard nipple. The red haired girl now started to suck on the nipple a little harder. Akeno was moaning like never before. She dreamt her master doing these things and now they were happening right before her.

Rias let go the hardened bud "Your nipples are nice and hard. I just can't help but wrap my tongue around them and they feel so nice between my fingers."

She started to suck on the other nipple while her fingers pinched the nipple she sucked on before. Akeno couldn't take it anymore. Her pussy was burning hot from all the things her master had done and said to her. She spread her legs, telling her master what she wants next.

Rias took notice of this and ceased her attention to her friend's buds. "Oh, so very willing are we?" She proceeded to do a trail of butterfly kisses from Akeno's breasts, to her stomach and finally reached her destination. "Your pussy looks so inviting. I can only imagine what it's feeling right now."

The red haired girl started to lick Akeno's slit slowly. She then started lick around the pussy and kissing the inside of the thighs. The other girl didn't know how much more she could take this teasing.

"Lady Rias…"

The queen stopped her tedious kissing and looked up at the other girl. "What is it Akeno?"

"P-Please…"

"Please what?" Rias asked as she gave another slow lick to Akeno's pussy.

"Please fuck my horny pussy with your tongue! I can't take it anymore!"

Rias didn't need to hear anymore. She spread her friend's outer lips and began madly licking the inside Akeno's pussy. The black haired girl was moaning like never before. She could feel her master's tongue inside of her. It was going all over the place, finding every corner it could get to. She began to rub her own breasts and pinch her hard nipples while sensing her release was coming soon.

"Yes lick my naughty pussy Lady Rias! It belongs to you, I belong to you!"

Rias could sense Akeno was close so she quickened her pace, trying to get every taste her friend had to offer.

The other girl couldn't hold it in anymore. "Lady Rias I'm coming! Please taste me!"

With one final scream, Akeno came into her master's mouth. Rias could feel the juices flowing into her mouth, tasting them as well. Her friend tasted so good. The black haired girl was lying on the floor panting and trying to recover from her orgasm. Rias went to Akeno and kissed her as an expression of a thank you.

**B**

"This tea is delicious Akeno."

"Thank you Lady Rias."

After their time in the bathroom, both girls dressed and Akeno took the cart back to the kitchen. They were both drinking tea in the living room to pass the time as well as making small talk.

"You know Akeno that was quite the bold move you did back in the shower."

"I'm sorry but I couldn't think of another way."

"Well I'd be lying saying I didn't enjoy it."

"I'm glad."

Both girls heard footsteps approaching them. Kotonoha, Yukikaze and Himari entered the living room to tell their master the good news.

"Hello girls. How did the meetings go?" The red queen asked

"It went fine. You should've seen the looks on their faces when we presented your symbol Lady Rias." Yukikaze said happily.

"My meeting went well also Lady Rias." Kotonoha added.

"As did mine." Himari said as well.

"Well good and I have a bit of news as well."

All three girls gave their master curious looks.

"Akeno here will be joining our little family."

The room went silent for a few minutes.

"Ehhh! Akeno is this true!" The shy girl asked in shock.

The black haired demon nodded. "Yes it's true. Like you three, I'm also in love with Lady Rias."

"Well I'll admit, I didn't see this coming." Yukikaze said while scratching the back of her head.

"Well just to let you know I love her the most."

"But I've known Lady Rias longer then you Himari so that means…" Akeno walked up to her master and hugged her. "I love her the most."

The cat girl glared at Akeno and ran to her master, hugging her as well. "No I love her the most. I swore to her I would be by her side."

"Hey I want to join!" The fox girl walked behind the couch and hugged Rias happily while her tail was wagging.

Kotonoha laughed nervously at the scene. She figured if you can't beat them, join them. She went behind the couch as well next to Yukikaze and hugged her master.

Rias smiled at this scene. She truly was lucky to have beautiful girls surrounding her and declaring their love for her.

"_I guess I'll postpone the summoning for tomorrow."_

A/N: I'm pretty sure I made Akeno OOC. Sorry about that.


	5. The Elf Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD and/or any other anime the characters are from.

"Yuri"- Talking

"_Yuri"- Thought_

Welcome To My Harem

Chapter Five: The Elf Girl

Everyone was sleeping soundly in Rias' bed. All the girls were having such sweet dreams about their master. This sleep would've continued if Yukikaze hadn't noticed a slight smell of smoke in the air. She woke up letting go of Rias and startling the other girls.

"Yuki…what's wrong?" Kotonoha said tiredly while she rubbed her one of her eyes.

"I smell smoke."

"Smoke? Where it's coming from?" Akeno asked.

"It's coming from the kitchen."

"What?!" The shy girl screamed.

Akeno looked around the bed. "Where's Himari?"

All the girls looked around for the cat girl but couldn't find any trace of her.

"I have a good idea where she is." Rias said with confidence.

Rias got out of her bed and went to her door but was stopped by Akeno.

"Lady Rias, before you go on, put on a robe."

The queen took a look at herself and at her harem as well. It was obvious that they were all in the nude.

Rias sighed. "Fine very well. There are several robes in my closet. Put them on and we can check out the problem.

The other girls got up from the bed and walked to their master's closet. Kotonoha opened the door to reveal many different clothes. On the far side there are a few robes with different colors. Each girl obtained one with a different color. Kotonoha was wearing a brown robe, Yukikaze was wearing a green robe and Akeno was wearing a dark blue robe. Rias came by and wore a red robe despite showing off most of her cleavage.

"Now then let's continue where the smoke is coming from. Yukikaze where is it?

"It's coming from the kitchen."

"As I thought."

All of them left the room and went to the kitchen. As they went on, the smell of the smoke became stronger. Once they arrived to the doors to the kitchen, smoke was coming out from behind them. Yukikaze could also hear coughing from behind the doors as well. Rias opened the doors and the smoke blasted them in the face, resulting in all the girls coughing. Once the smoke cleared, they could hear coughing from someone else. They all looked to see Himari standing over a stove while wearing nothing but an apron.

"I guess I need more practice." The cat girl coughed.

"More practice at what exactly Himari?"

The cat girl turned around to see the rest of the girls while her breasts jiggled during the movement.

"L-Lady Rias good morning." She greeted as she bowed.

The red haired queen smiled. "I have to say I'm enjoying the view. Why did you don such attire?"

Himari looked up to her master. "Well this was the only thing that was wearable during at the time."

"What were you doing in here?"

"I wanted to cook breakfast in bed for Lady Rias like the other two did yesterday but…"She turned to her mess known as cooking. "Seems I have a long way to go."

Rias walked up the cat girl and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "How thoughtful of you Himari."

This tender moment was interrupted by couple of growling stomachs. Rias looked at the other girls and laughed. "My I guess this talking about breakfast has gotten everyone hungry."

"I guess so." Kotonoha acknowledged

"I am feeling peckish." Yukikaze added in.

"I guess it's settled then." The queen decided.

"Yes. Akeno would you be so kind to help Himari with the cooking."

"Of course."

"Kotonoha, Yukikaze let us wait in the dining room."

"Understood." Both girls replied

The three girls left the kitchen, leaving Akeno and Himari alone. Both started to prepare breakfast for their master, the other girls and for themselves.

"Oh that's right. Himari would you mind coming to my room with me. I have your new outfit ready."

"As you wish. I need something to wear other than this apron."

Time passed and both women completed breakfast. They presented it to their master and the others. Rias admitted that with some help from Akeno, Himari can make decent breakfast. While eating, Rias kept glancing over toward Himari. She couldn't help but think how good wearing nothing but an apron appealed to her. The red queen thought that maybe all her girls should dress like that when making meals.

"Himari, are you finished?" Akeno asked

"Just about."

"I'm done as well." Rias announced.

"Breakfast was good as always and Himari, next time when you try to cook ask for help first."

"Understood Lady Rias."

"Good." Rias looked over at Akeno. "I'm sure you have my schedule for today Akeno."

"Well lucky for you, there are no meetings for today."

"Finally I catch a break."

"How's different from any other day?"

The queen stood up from her chair. "If we're done here, I'm heading to the living room. Kotonoha, Yukikaze I'm more than happy to teach you two chess."

"T-Thank you."

"Ok sure."

Rias left the room with the other two girls while Himari and Akeno left as well. The two other girls walked for a bit before reaching Akeno's room. Both girls entered and the cat girl saw her new kimono hanging on the wall. Like Yukikaze's outfit, the colors were black and silver with a red obi.

"Very nice Aken-Ahh!"

The cat girl was caught off by surprise as she felt hands slip into her apron and fondling her breasts. She tried to stop them but gave in the pleasant feeling of her breasts being fondled and moaned softly.

She heard the black haired demon chuckle. "Your breasts are quite the handful and very soft."

Himari tried to reply but moaned instead. "You know Himari, seeing you in wearing nothing but an apron is quite a turn on for me." She kissed her neck as she pinched Himari's now erect nipples. "My enjoying this are we?"

Akeno removed her hands from Himari's breasts and undid the apron and let it fall down. She turned the other girl, brought her so close that their breasts were pushing up against each other and kissed the cat girl lustfully while grabbing her butt cheeks. Akeno pushed Himari to the edge of her bed and stripped herself of her robe, her body exposed to the cat girl. She then kneeled down and spread the cat girl's legs and saw her pussy waiting be pleased.

"You're such a naughty girl Himari." Akeno licked the crotch lightly and heard the other girl moan. She decided to tease her by licking around the pussy and kissed around it as well. Not before long Akeno began to suck the other girl's pussy. She inserted her tongue deep inside the cat girl and licked every corner she could find. The black haired demon was being aroused herself as she heard Himari moan louder every second. Himari clenched the bed sheets as she felt her release approach but before she could, Akeno suddenly left her crotch and climbed the bed and was above her. Next thing she knew, the girls pussy, wet and glistening was in front of her face.

"Himari do it me now. Lick my wet pussy with your tongue."

The cat girl complied and licked the treasure that was above her. Her rough tongue was scratching against the moist skin, making Akeno moan hotly. "Oh yes! Your tongue feels so good." Akeno rubbed one of her breasts while Himari reached out and fondled the other. Hearing the moans of the other girl, the cat girl began to finger herself to reach her release on her own. Again Akeno moved again and brought Himari in a sitting position.

Before the other girl could ask, she felt a pair of fingers enter her and sliding in and out. "Himari, do the same to me." The other didn't hesitate and inserted two of her own fingers inside Akeno. Both girls started to finger each other while they kissed one other. Both of their bodies were so to each other, their soft breasts and hard nipples were rubbing against each other. Both girls moaned loudly through their heated kiss and fingered each other faster until felt each other climax. Akeno took out her fingers and sucked on them. She found Himari's cum quite tasteful.

Said girl took her fingers out but Akeno took her fingers into her own mouth. There was something about tasting herself on someone else's fingers made it much sweeter than it is. Before she could savor the flavor longer, she was kicked out of her own bed. Akeno looked up to see a very angry cat girl.

"Do something like that again and I'll claw your face. Only Lady Rias is allowed to make love to me. "

"Understood but if she said sleep with another girl, would you do it?"

"If that what she orders, then so be it."

"_Quick to answer that part." _"Fine. Now that we had our fun, let's try on your new outfit."

**B**

In the living room, Rias, Kotonoha, and Yukikaze were all sitting around a table with a chessboard. While teaching them the basics of chess, Rias made a bet with the two other girls. If both of them worked as team and beat their master, then she will reward them. If their master wins, they will have to be punished.

"And checkmate."

The two girls sighed. "Even two on one, we still can't beat you. Can't you take it easy on us?" The blonde fox said dejectedly.

"I have been taking it easy on you two and don't worry, it takes practice."

"If you say so."

"So what's our punishment Lady Rias?"

Rias smiled as she stood up and removed her robe and let fall to the floor. She sat back down on the couch and spread her legs, showing her pussy to the other girls. Both of them gulped at the sudden act from their master. "Strip" Rias commanded. The two girls did what they were told and took off their robes. "Your punishment is to make me cum without either of you cumming before me.

Both girls nodded and walked over to their master. Kotonoha went in-between her master's legs and kissed her master's slit while Yukikaze went up to her master and kissed her as well as she fondled her breast. Rias moaned softly as a result from the two girls actions. The shy girl began to lick her master's already wet pussy while the fox girl took in Rias' hard nipple in her mouth and sucked it gently.

The queen was getting more turned on by the second as the two girls were doing as they were told to do however, she just can't let them win this easily. She took her hand toward Yukikaze's crotch and began rubbing her and found out that the girl was dripping wet. The blonde fox let go of her master's breast and moaned lightly due the touch of her master rubbing her. Rias raised the bar higher as she began fondle Yukikaze's breast and pinched her nipple as well. Kotonoha heard the other girl's moans as she knew their master would win this bet. The shy girl inserted two of her fingers inside her master while licking her pussy at a faster pace as she moved her fingers in and out.

Rias let up for a second from rubbing Yukikaze who took this chance to deeply kiss her master while she roughly fondled her breast. She also took this chance to rub her master's clit with her other hand. Rias panted and moaned through the heated kiss. She was being attacked on all sides and she didn't know how much longer she could last. It was race to see who would cum first so Rias began to rub Yukikaze faster. She even inserted her own fingers into her and began to move them at a fast pace as well.

Kotonoha felt her own pussy feel hot and dripping wet. She started to finger herself while listening to the moans of the girls above her. All three girls were moaning now as they try to bring each other pleasure. Rias couldn't tell who was going to cum first. She was in absolute bliss as her body was being touched all over. She couldn't take it anymore and came hard. Kotonoha felt her master's juices enter her mouth and hearing her master made her cum as well. Yukikaze came as well after she heard the other girls scream. All three girls panted heavily from their threesome.

"Well…" Rias panted. "That was something to enjoy."

"But Lady Rias, we also came as well." Kotonoha reminded her master.

"True but I came before you two so you survived your punishment."

"If we did beat you, what was our reward?" The blond fox asked.

"You two could've done anything to me anyway you want. That includes making me your sex slave for a day."

"So either way, sex was the main outcome." Yukikaze summed up.

"Yes. Now let us get dressed, I need to prepare the summoning for tonight."

Rias picked up her robe and put it on. The other girls did the same thing. All of them left the living room in search for Akeno and Himari.

**B**

Night came and Rias was alone in her room with her summoning circle. The others couldn't come because of today's activities and went to bed_. "How boring. Looks like we can't have any fun tonight."_

She stood in the middle of the circle and chanted the words. "Chosen one heed my call. Follow your master's voice. I shall guide your through the darkness so that you may appear before me. Now come forth from the other side and serve me eternally."

The portal appeared before the queen again. Rias was anxious to see which girl will come through the portal. She heard the screams coming from the portal. The person came out of the portal and landed on her behind. The girl who landed blonde hair, was wearing a green outfit that barely covered her body and it looks as though her breasts were about to spill out any moment. She looked around to see where she was and spotted Rias.

"Where am I? Who are you? What's going on?" She asked in a frantic voice.

The only way the red haired girl calmed down the new girl was to kiss her. The other girl was shocked by the actions of this mysterious woman. The kiss lasted for a few seconds before Rias separated from the other girl. Upon closer inspection, she noticed that the other girl strange ears, they were pointy.

"Did that help?"

"Yes but it was embarrassing to be kissed by another girl."

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's natural to kiss another person. What's your name? Mine is Rias Gremory."

"Tifania Westwood but Tifa works as well. I'm a half elf."

"A half elf huh? That's interesting."

"You think so?"

Rias leaned in. "of course." She kissed her again gently as she cupped Tifa's face. The red haired girl's tongue easily invaded the elves mouth and quickly dominated her. She separated from the half elf and left a trail of saliva connecting their tongues. Rias led the blonde elf to her bed and set her down. The queen easily took off Tifa's outfit and she was right, Tifa wasn't wearing anything underneath and she couldn't stop staring at her large breasts.

"P-Please don't stare at me." She said as she turned away from Rias.

"Why not? You have an incredible body."

Tifa saw Rias take off her own clothes, her bra and panties as well. Now she was the one who couldn't stop staring at the queen. Rias laid down on top of the other girl, letting their full breasts rub each other. Rias started to kiss the elf girl passionately as her hand trailed down toward her pussy.

"Please wait."

Rias stopped her hand in response of the other girl. "What is it?"

"I never done something like this before and it's my first time."

"Don't worry. I'll be gentle with you." She started to rub Tifa's pussy gently as the girl moaned from the touch. Rias started to kiss downward toward the elves breasts where she licked around the girls now hard nipple while she used her other hand pinched the other nipple. Tifa was beginning to love this feeling the other girl was doing to her. Rias started to feel wet herself from her activity. She than thought up an idea on how both of them could start to feel good at the same time. Rias removed her both of her hands and her tongue and turned around so she was looking at Tifa's pussy while the elf had a clear view of hers.

The red haired queen didn't waste any time as she began lick inside the elf girl. Tifa moaned by the actions of the other as she felt the other girl's tongue inside of her. "Tifa do me as well." The blond elf took action from Rias' words and started to lick the wet pussy above her. She thought the taste was amazing. She didn't think something this delicious existed in her life and she wanted more. She started to move her tongue deeper into Rias while Rias did the same thing to Tifa. Both of them moaned loudly as they tried to pleasure each other. The red haired girl inserted her finger to double the pleasure for the other girl.

Tifa felt the finger move into deeper parts of her pussy. It slid in so well due to the fact she was wet. Apparently this was too much for the elf girl as she came onto Rias' finger while the red haired girl tasted her release. While Tifa did climax, Rias was far from being done as she stood up her knees while her pussy was still being licked and sucked by the blonde elf. She took her finger still covered by Tifa's release into her mouth while she began to rub her own breast.

"Tifa keep going please."

The elf girl desperately sucked on Rias' pussy while she tasted the juices that were coming out of it. She felt the other girl grind her pussy against her mouth as she was desperate for own climax. Rias now began to rub both of her breasts while she pinched her nipples. She felt her release coming and moaned louder.

"Yes I'm almost there! I'm about to-ahhhh!"

Rias came hard into Tifa's mouth and fell down on top of her. With what little strength she had left, the queen turned around and kissed Tifa gently.

"Lady Rias…" The elf girl whispered with soft eyes.

The red haired queen smiled before she turned her head to the door. "I hope you liked the show you watched."

Tifa was confused to who her new master was talking to. Her answer came as she saw the door open and several other girls fell onto the floor.

"Eh eh eh eh. Guess you found us out." Yukikaze embarrassed said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Seriously if you wanted to join in, I wouldn't mind."

"We could've but you were already going for the sixty-nine position." Akeno explained.

"Um…" Everyone focused their eyes on Tifa. "Who are all you people?"

"Ah yes, I was going to introduce you to them tomorrow but since they're here…" Rias turned to her girls. "Introduce yourselves."

All of them stood up. "Yukikaze Panettone. Nice to meet you."

"K-Katsura Kotonoha. It's nice to meet you."

"Akeno Himejiwa. Welcome to our little family."

"Noihara Himari and I am her best lover."

"My name is Tifania Westwood but you can call me Tifa for short."

"Now that we all know each other, let us all turn in. You all can join as well."

Just as she said those words, Himari stripped herself out of her nightgown, jumped on the bed and went into the covers.

"Seems that Himari has the right idea." Akeno said.

All the girls stripped out of there nightgowns and climbed onto the bed. Once all of them fell fast asleep with Yukikaze and Himari hugging Rias as well as the other girls were sleeping around her.

"_I guess one more should do it."_

A/N: We are now to the last girl that will join Rias' harem. Since I'm such a nice person, I will give you a few hints of who will be the final girl. She has long black hair, wields a weapon and is the one of main characters in one of the anime listed on my profile. Have fun guessing.


	6. The Final Summoning

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD and/or any other anime the characters are from.

Welcome To My Harem

Chapter Six: The Final Summoning

"Just need a little more drops in these…and done."

Akeno smiled when she added a mysterious elixir in the morning tea. Now that Rias has so many girls around her now, how can she not add this to spice things up a little. She didn't have to worry about Rias and the others noticing the added elixir as it was colorless and tasteless. To make it more authentic, she would drink her spiked tea as well but she was oh so looking forward to the effects. She took the tray full of teacups out of the kitchen and presented to her master and the other girls.

"Here you go. Sorry it took so long."

"It's all right Akeno. We're in no hurry."

Himari still had doubts that the tea was safe to drink. Judging what they last time, the cat girl has to be more careful around the busty demon. As soon as Akeno sat her cup on the table, Himari sniffed it trying to see if the other girl is pulling something. As soon as Akeno finished passing the tea, she sat down in between Kotonoha and Tifa. The girl quickly realized that Himari was watching her every move.

"Is there something wrong with the tea Himari?"

"I just want to make if it's safe to drink since it was you who made this."

"Oh I feel like you don't trust me at all." Akeno feigned her response.

The cat girl just stared at Akeno, not buying her reply. The other girl sighed at her stubbornness. "If I drink it as well, will that convince you I haven't done anything to the tea?"

The cat girl nodded and Akeno proceeded to drink to her tea. She didn't have to worry about the effects of the elixir kicking in right away as it would take up an hour for it to work, leaving plenty of time for some fun later on. Akeno finished her tea and sat the cup back on the plate. "Well did that convince you Himari?"

"I suppose."

Rias cleared her throat. "If you two are done playing detective now, can we continue with our afternoon tea?"

The cat girl looked down as her actions displeased her beloved master. "I'm sorry Lady Rias. It's just that Akeno has been mischievous as of lately."

"Yes I do agree on that subject. As long as I have known her, she has been quite the trouble maker."

"It sounds like you and Akeno are childhood friends." Kotonoha stated.

"Well I wouldn't say childhood but I have known her since my inheritance of the throne."

"Yes I remember you looked beautiful back then as you do now."

The other girls especially Himari were a little jealous about the history both Rias and Akeno had together. "Well that's enough about the past. For now let us focus on the present and toward the future." The devil queen picked her cup high. "Cheers to the future."

"Cheers!" everyone called out.

All the girls drank their tea without knowing the plan Akeno had in store for them.

**B**

A little after the tea party, everyone went their separate ways. With no meetings for today Rias can now prepare the ceremony early. Akeno left with Kotonoha while Tifa went and explored the castle. Himari and Yukikaze went their separate ways. After a while walking in the hallways, Himari was beginning to feel strange. Her body started to heat up and she began to pant. The most noticeable aspect was that she felt a burning sensation between her legs. She leaned on the wall and slipped her hand in her yukata. The cat girl was surprised how wet she was. She rubbed her horny pussy in order to relieve herself but all it did was turn her on more. Just as she was about to take off her outfit, Himari heard another person's moaning coming from around the corner. She checked around and saw Yukikaze in a similar state.

The fox girl gave such a desperate face as her fingers were inside her own yukata while her other hand was fondling her breast through the fabric. Seeing this scene made Himari burn with sexual desire. The cat girl quietly walked over other preoccupied girl. When Yukikaze opened her eyes for a second, she was surprised to see Himari standing in front of her. The blonde fox tried to speak but was cut off when the cat girl suddenly kissed her in a lustful fashion. Yukikaze didn't fight this and let the other girl's tongue roam free in her mouth. While kissing, Himari opened up the other girls top and let Yukikaze's breasts spill out. The cat girl kisses alongside Yukikaze's neck until she reached the hardened nipple. Himari licked the hard bud slowly as the fox girl moaned as she felt the rough tongue wrapping itself around her nipple while her other hand was busy fondling and pinching the nipple.

Himari couldn't hold back anymore. She quickly left the nipple she sucked one and removed her yukata. She then proceeded to take off Yukikaze's outfit leaving them both exposed in all of their naked glory. The cat girl pushed the blonde fox against the wall. Her large breasts and hard nipples were rubbing against the other girls large breasts. The feeling of large piles of flesh rubbing against each other was stimulating but Himari gave Yukikaze even more pleasure as she positioned her leg in between the other girl's legs. The fox girl immediately started to grind on Himari's leg. The cat girl resumed kissing the desperately horny fox girl. The noise they made could've been noticed by anyone close by but they didn't care if anyone saw them. The session lasted for a good five minutes when Himari separated from Yukikaze. The blonde fox groaned in frustration but then saw the other girl go down on her knees and was now at eye level with Yukikaze's wet pussy.

She saw cum dripping from the other girl's pussy as well as her own dripping from her own pussy. Himari held the other girl and began to lick the dripping wet pussy in front of her without hesitation. Yukikaze moaned loudly as she felt the other girl's rough tongue inside of her. She could see why Lady Rias would have a fun time with the cat girl. Her tongue felt so good licking the inside of her wet pussy. It was easily covering every corner and it was going deeper with each lick. Yukikaze began to fondle her own breast and the other hand went down and pushed Himari's head further in between her legs. The fox girl was moaning like crazy. Her screams could be heard throughout the castle.

"Yes Himari! I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum!"

With one final scream, Yukikaze came hard into Himari's mouth. The cat girl tried to drink as much as the precious fluid was let out. Some of it splashed around her mouth was dripping from her chin. Himari fell back on the floor while Yukikaze slide down to the floor. Both girls were panting heavily from their session. It was then the fox girl saw a small clear puddle in front of the other girl. She figured while Himari was busy holding her up, she couldn't relive of herself and the juices dripped during the session. Seeing as perfect opportunity to repay the other girl, Yukikaze crawled to the girl and nestled between her legs.

"Himari let me repay you."

The fox girl began to lick the delicate flower in front of her. She was surprised how wet it became during their session. Juices just flowed out of it and into her mouth. Himari was writhing with pleasure as Yukikaze licked her horny wet pussy. Feeling her own pussy act up again, Yukikaze stopped licking the cat girl much to her dismay but that was soon replaced as she saw the fox girl lifted her up and put her leg over it. Both wet centers touched and the two girls shuddered by the contact.

"Himari, I want us to both feel good."

Yukikaze began to thrust her hips against the cat girl. Both of them easily got into it and now started to thrust into each other. Himari sat up and wrapped her arms around the blonde fox's waist while Yukikaze wrapped her arms around Himari's neck. Not only their pussies are rubbing against each other, now their breasts were rubbing each other as well. To top it off, Himari closed the distance between her and Yukikaze and they kissed each other hotly with both of their tongues wrestled with each other. Both of them moaned through their kissing as they felt their pussies sliding against each other smoothly and their juices mixing together. Both girls could feel their climax coming and began to thrust into each other faster and harder. Their mouths separated as they screamed together. They came harder than ever as they felt their juices flow out of them. Himari fell back once again with Yukikaze landing on top of her. The two girls panted heavily from their most intense climax yet.

**B**

Meanwhile in another part of the castle, Tifa was having the same problem. It started out a warm feeling between her legs but in little time the feeling grew and was now a burning sensation. She closed her legs and hoped that this feeling would go away but it didn't. It was then she heard some voices coming from one of the rooms in the hallway. The blonde elf followed the voices to the door where they were coming from. Tifa put her ear against the door and heard what sounded like begging and laughing. She opened the door a little bit just enough to see what was going on the other side of the door. What she saw not only shocked her but aroused her as well. Akeno and Kotonoha were in the nude and sitting on the bed. The demon girl was behind the shy girl as her hands were fondling Kotonoha's breasts.

"Oh Kotonoha, your breasts are quite the handful." Akeno giggled.

The shy girl had a very flushed look on her face as the other girl continued to fondle her breasts. "Please stop."

"Oh why would I do that?" Akeno slid her hand down between Kotonoha's legs and found her pussy quite wet. She also pinched her nipple which was very hard. "Your body betrays your words. You're enjoying this aren't you?" Akeno slid two of her fingers inside Kotonoha and moved them in a steady pace. The other girl moaned as she felt the two fingers going in and out of her. It also didn't help that she felt Akeno's breasts pressing on her back. "Who would've have thought that such an innocent girl as yourself can act so naughty?"

Tifa couldn't look away from the scene. As she was seeing both girls do naughty things to each other, she slipped her hand under her outfit and rubbed her pussy through her panties. The more she rubbed herself, the wetter she became. Tifa knew this was wrong, knew that she shouldn't be spying on the other girls but she couldn't help herself.

"Akeno please, let me make you feel good too."

The other girl giggled. "Of course."

Akeno removed her fingers from Kotonoha and turn her around. Both kneeled and Akeno resumed fingering the other girl. The shy girl did the same thing to the other girl and found out she was dripping wet. Akeno leaned in and kissed Kotonoha. Their tongues battled for dominance but in the end, Akeno won and explored the other girl's mouth. Both girls moaned as their fingers went deeper in each other. They fondled each other's breasts was well. Tifa couldn't contain herself anymore. She removed her outfit and her soaked panties and drank in the scene. She fondled her own breast and started to finger herself faster. It was beginning to be difficult to keep her moans low. Tifa was reaching her end quicker then she thought. The elf girl fantasized Rias doing the same thing to her. Tifa couldn't hold it anymore and climaxed. Her yell was loud enough to interrupt Akeno and Kotonoha.

"W-What was that?"

"Seems we have a voyeur."

Akeno got off the bed and walked to door. She opened it to reveal a naked Tifa kneeling on the floor. "Oh well this is quite a surprise."

The blonde elf looked up at the other girl. "I uh…" Tifa didn't have time to explain as Akeno suddenly kissed her.

The kiss lasted for a few seconds and the other demon girl separated. "Now Tifa, instead of just watching us you can join us instead." Akeno grabbed Tifa's hand, dragged her into the room and threw her on the bed with Akeno sitting on top on the elf. The black haired demon scanned the other girl's body. "Tell you what Tifa; since you saw us do it we will do the same thing to you."

Akeno slid down and set her head in-between the blonde elf's legs while Kotonoha sat behind her and grabbed her large breasts. "Your breasts feel so amazing Tifa." The shy girl rubbed the other girl's breasts all over and gave them a good squeeze. Akeno licked around Tifa's wet pussy as she teased it.

She continued to tease Tifa until she begged. It didn't take the elf girl long for her to thrust into Akeno's head. The other girl took that a sign saying she wants it bad. The demon girl complied with the request and dove her tongue deep into Tifa's pussy. The elf girl moaned loudly as she felt the other girl's wet tongue inside of her. Akeno decide to increase the pleasure by sticking in one finger inside of her. Tifa screamed even louder as she felt the other girl's finger dig deep inside. The elf girl's screams were silenced as Kotonoha turned her head and kissed her deeply.

Tifa could feel her climax approaching soon. With Akeno fingering and licking her pussy plus the feeling of Kotonoha's breasts pressing on her back with her fondling her breasts. The elf girl couldn't hold it anymore and came. Akeno drank in all the juices that came out while her finger was coated with it. She took her finger out and brought to Tifa. The blonde elf turned around and took in the finger. This is the first time she ever tasted herself and she admits her own pussy juice tasted good. Akeno took her finger out and replaced with her mouth. She quickly separated from the kiss and lay Tifa down on the bed.

Akeno positioned herself where her pussy would meet with the elf girl's. Tifa's eyes widened as she saw what the other girl was about to do. The two wet centers met and both girls shuddered at the sudden contact. Tifa was also surprise when Kotonoha positioned her own wet pussy above her mouth. "Now the fun starts." Akeno announced as started to move her hips and rubbed against the blonde elf. She tried to moan but was silence as her mouth was covered by Kotonoha's pussy. Out of instinct, Tifa began to lick the shy girl and found her juices far better than her own. All three girls were now caught in this pleasurable act as the room was filled with their moans. Akeno was slowly getting more turned on by not only her rubbing against Tifa, but also the pleased face Kotonoha was making. She started to rub faster and panted harder, just to make herself feel better. Thanks to Akeno's actions, the blonde elf's tongue started to dig deeper inside the shy girl. Kotonoha could feel Tifa's tongue move everywhere inside of her. She let out lengthy moans while her eyes were focused on Akeno's breasts. The shy girl was mesmerized on how they bounced as the over girl moved her body. Acting on impulse, Kotonoha grabbed the other girl's breasts and started to fondle them.

Kotonoha was amazed by the sheer softness of Akeno's breasts as she rubbed them. She couldn't resist sucking on one of Akeno's hard nipples. The demon girl could feel Kotonoha's tongue roll around her nipple. "Yes! Yes! Keep sucking on my nipple! Your tongue feels so good!" Akeno started to thrust as fast as she can into Tifa. She could feel her pussy growing hotter by the second. Her mind was slowly turning blank. Tifa could feel the increase of the pacing between her and Akeno. She could feel their juices flowing into each other as well as Kotonoha's flowing into her mouth. Kotonoha stopped sucking on Akeno's nipple and directly kissed her. Their tongues were intertwining. Akeno couldn't take it anymore. The feeling was too great and she was about to reach her end. "Yes! I'm cumming! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!"

Akeno climaxed hard. She screamed as she felt her pussy juice squirt out of her and into Tifa. The blonde climaxed as well as she heard Akeno scream and felt her liquids enter her wet pussy. She also felt a splash erupting from Kotonoha's pussy as well. Her juices entered her mouth as she realized the shy girl came as well. Both Akeno and Kotonoha fell on the bed as they breathed heavily. Tifa could still feel her juices coming out of her and can still taste Kotonoha's cum. Akeno recovered a little and sat up. "So what do you think Tifa? A lot better than just looking huh?"

"It…was….an…amazing…experience." The elf girl panted.

Akeno turned around and saw the shy girl pass out from their hot threesome. She could definitely tell that the elixir was a huge success but now the question is: how is Lady Rias handling it?

**B**

Rias was in her bedchamber preparing for the last summoning. During in making the preparations, Rias felt a little hot. She took off her clothes only leaving her in her red lacy bra and matching panties. By the time Rias was done, her face was flush and panting slightly. She had an uncontrollable urge to take off her underwear and just start fingering herself. "What's going on with me? I'm feeling more aroused than usual." The demon queen rubbed herself outside of her underwear and gave a small groan. "No!" She pulled her hand away. "I can't yet. Not when I'm so close." Rias stood in the middle of the circle and chanted the summoning spell. "Chosen one heed my call. Follower your master's voice. I shall guide you through the darkness so that you may appear before. Now come forth from the other side and serve me eternally." The portal opened and Rias waited for the person to come out. While she waited, Rias could feel her desire burning in-between her legs and it was growing stronger every second. She could hear screams coming from the portal and none too soon. The person came out of the portal and she was an absolute beauty to behold. She had long black hair put up in a side ponytail whose beauty could rival her own scarlet hair. Her outfit screamed sexuality as her shirt emphasized her large breasts and wore a short mini skirt complete with stocking reaching up to her thighs. Rias was so mesmerized; she didn't notice a blade pointed to her face.

"Who are you and where am I…" The woman took a closer look at her captor and saw that she was only in clad in her undergarments. She withdrew her weapon and blushed at the sight. "W-Why are you dress that way?"

The devil queens smiled as she knew this was her only chance. "To answer your first question, my name is Rias Gremory and to answer your second question…" The red haired demon closed in on the other girl and kisses her on lips. She moved her body closer so that their breasts were rubbing against each other. The confused girl let go of her weapon as thoughts swirled in her head. She felt something wet touching her lips and found out it was the other girl's tongue. The summoned girl slightly opened her mouth and allowed access. The kiss was deep and passionate. The girl gave in and wrapped her arms around Rias' waist. After some good long minutes, the devil queen separated and led the other girl to her bed. She removed the girl's shirt to reveal a white bra containing her luscious breasts. Rias kissed and licked the valley of her breasts, leaving the other girl breathless.

"W-Wait…" Rias stopped her actions and looked at the girl who looked flushed. "We don't even know each other so how can you do this?" The red haired queen didn't say anything as she removed the summoned girl's bra. She drank in the sight at the girl's breasts. Their size was e the same as her own breasts. Rias undid her own bra and her breasts bounced free from their imprisonment. She leaned in again only this time both naked breasts were rubbing each other. Rias could feel her own hard nipples touching the other girl's own hardened nipples. The demon queen leaned in once again toward the other girls face and smiled.

"Well then…let's get to know each other shall we?" Rias kissed the girl again but with more passion in this kiss. Her hand trailed down all the way to her skirt and went under it. She felt her panties to be very wet. The girl whimpered through the kiss as Rias touched her. The red haired girl used her other hand to fondle the girl's breasts and found it to be very soft. She pinched her erect bud and received a delightful reaction from the other girl. Again Rias left from the kiss and proceeded to head toward the summoned girl's breasts. She continued to pinch and fondle one of the breasts while she focused on the other one. Her tongue circle around her nipple before taking the whole thing into her mouth. Rias sucked tenderly and gently as her tongue rolled around the hard nipple. She could hear the moans of the other girl as she felt the pleasure she was receiving from the queen. Rias switched breasts and gave the other one the same attention as the other one. While doing this, she could feel the other girl grow wetter every second and the same thing could be said for Rias. She could feel herself grow wetter as well. So much she figured her panties were soaked at this point.

Rias stopped her actions and went down even further to the point where she stopped at the girl's skirt. She took the helm of both the skirt and her panties and slid both of them down. The queen tossed the garments off to the side and looked at the site where her panties once resided. She could see pre-cum coming out of shaven pussy and this made her excited as well. Rias descended down right in between the girl's legs and took in her scent. It was a delicious aroma and she could only imagine what the taste must be like.

"Aisha."

Rias looked up at the girl. "What was that?"

She turned her head. "My name is Aisha."

The queen smiled at this development. "It's very nice to meet you Aisha." Those were her last words as she took in Aisha's pussy into her mouth. Rias made sure her newest lover would receive the pleasure she could muster. Her tongue moved everywhere in Aisha and the more she moved her tongue, the more juice came and coated her tongue. Her taste was amazing and Rias wanted more of this delicious nectar. She could hear the screams and moans of the other girl and took as sign Aisha was enjoying this as much as she was. Rias went as deep as she can as she tried to pleasure the other girl as much as she can. Aisha could feel Rias' tongue all over inside her pussy. She could feel it moving in every inch inside of her and it felt so good to her. Aisha couldn't contain herself anymore and climaxed with a long moan going with it. Rias tried to drink as much of Aisha's juices as they overflowed her tongue. The devil queen left the other girl's pussy and looked at her work. Aisha looked flushed and panted heavily. Seeing this sight made it too much for her anymore. She began to remove her own underwear that was drenched in her juices. She tossed the garment onto the floor and stood on her hands and knees, turned around as well so the other girl would have a clear view of wet pussy.

"Aisha please…" She looked up to see Rias kneeling down on her hands and knees and saw how wet her pussy had become. "Please do the same thing to me. I can't hold it back any more."

Aisha complied as she grabbed Rias' cheeks and spread them to get a more clear view of her pussy. She was amazed that her juices were already dripping from her. Aisha didn't waver and licked Rias' pussy. "Ah yes! Just like that. Please go deeper." Aisha complied with the request and moved her tongue deeper in Rias. She was surprised how good the other girl tasted. It was like nothing she had ever tasted before and she wanted more. She moved her tongue all around and licked every corner she could find. Rias was moaning like crazy. The sensation she was feeling was driving her mad. "Lick my pussy faster please!" Aisha did as she was told and quicken her pace. Rias moaned louder as the other girl's tongue went everywhere. She could feel it. Her end was almost here and there was nothing to stop it. "No good. I can't…hold…on…any…more!" Rias came into Aisha's mouth as she let out a loud scream. Aisha drank in her new master's juices as they seeped out of her pussy. Rias fell over on the bed while she panted. Aisha climbed over her and gave her a gentle kiss.

She separated from her master. "I guess that's all we need to know each other Lady Rias."

Her master laughed. "Yes I suppose so."


	7. Thanking Lady Rias Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD and/or any other character from the anime they came from.

Welcome To My Harem

Chapter Seven: Thanking Lady Rias Part One

"I would all like to thank you all of you for coming to this little meeting."

Silence filled in the air as Akeno saw glaring eyes staring at her. She laughed nervously as it seems they haven't forgiven her for that drugged tea incident a few days ago except for Aisha who was new to the group.

"Well if no one has to say anything-"

Her speech was interrupted when a shuriken was thrown at her and missed her barely. Akeno saw that it was Yukikaze who threw it. She was never the one to be mad but this was the first time anyone saw her mad.

"Is everything all right Yukikaze?"

"No everything isn't all right."

"I agree with the fox. That stunt you pulled was far beyond forgiveness!"

"But from what I heard, you two really went at it didn't you."

Both girls blushed at what the other girl said. The other girls blushed as well except for Aisha. "Can anyone explain what happened?"

"Akeno put some kind of elixir in our tea and made us and Lady Rias more…sexually active. She even drank the tea to prove the tea wasn't spiked in the first place." Tifa explained

That got the spear girl's attention. "How can you do something like that? Did think it would be funny?!"

Akeno chuckled. "Well something like that. Besides didn't you enjoy your time with Lady Rias as well?"

Aisha blushed as well. She was right on that statement. The demon girl chuckled again. "Proves my point. Now then let's go with this meeting."

"Just what's this meeting about anyway?" Kotonoha asked.

Akeno smiled. "Since we have our last member I.E Aisha, we can finally have a little competition."

"What kind of competition?" Aisha asked.

"Nothing much. Just to see who can who can love Lady Rias the most."

"What is that supposed to mean?" The elf girl asked."

"Perhaps I should explain. That elixir I made was a prototype and had to test it out."

"So you used us as experiments?!" Himari yelled out.

"Calm down, I drank it as well remember."

"Then why did you involve us as well." Kotonoha added.

"Because we all love the same person. Since we do, why not make a game out of it. With my elixir now perfected, we can show how we really love her."

"So the point is to see who loves Lady Rias the most?" Aisha wondered

Akeno nodded. "Yes of course but there will be an order. From the first girl that was summoned to the last. Think of it as a way of thanking Lady Rias for all she has done."

"I'm in." The cat girl volunteered.

Every girl was surprised to see Himari go with this so easily. Some of them expected Himari to kill Akeno shortly after.

"If she's in, then so am I." Kotonoha declared.

Soon after that, every girl said the same thing. Akeno had a sly smile on her face as she saw this. This was just another bit of fun she could have. This time this fun would involve all the others as well.

"Now that we all agree on this…" She pulled out a tray of small vials. "Let the best lover win."

**B**

"What a day." Rias stretched out as she entered her room. She had to deal with several meetings today. Of course before those, she had to talk to Akeno about drugging the tea. However she did like how it made sex a lot better than usual. The devil queen decided to take a nap and took off every article of her clothing. She reached for her drawer and took a bottle of some helpful sleeping pills. With a long day behind her, she needs these for a good rest. Rias took a few and yawned. She went under the covers and quickly fell asleep. A while after the queen fell into her deep sleep, the door slowly opened to reveal Kotonoha wearing nothing but a robe. The shy girl quietly walked up to her master and looked at her with soft eyes. She could see her master sleep so soundly like without a care in the world. Kotonoha gently removed the covers from her master and saw how perfect her body is. The shy girl undid her own robe and fell down. Kotonoha pressed her body against her master's as she felt their soft breasts press against each other. The shy girl whimpered as she rubbed her breasts. She loved the feeling of her own nipples on her master's. She couldn't resist anymore and kissed her sleeping master. Her tongue easily entered Rias' mouth. Kotonoha could feel herself grow hotter by the second. She left her master's mouth focused on her nipples. The shy girl took one in while her other hand fondled the other breast. Kotonoha quickly switch breasts to give the other one the same treatment. She gave one final lick to each nipple before going further down while giving kisses along the way. The shy girl part her masters legs and saw Rias' pussy glistening with her juices. How longed for its taste again.

Kotonoha licked it tenderly while circling her tongue around her clit. She could her master moan from her actions. The shy girl licked deeper and deeper until she felt a warm splash covering her mouth. It wasn't enough for Kotonoha. She lifted herself so that her own center was in direct contact with her master's. The shy girl began to grind on her master and loved the feeling. She could feel both of their pussies sliding against each other smoothly. Kotonoha grinded faster until she couldn't take anymore. With one final scream, she came into her master. Kotonoha panted and fell on her master. She gave her one final kiss on the lips and covered her so she won't suspect what happened.

**B**

Rias opened her eyes and stretched out her arms. "What a nice nap but that dream felt a little too real. Still I like it when Kotonoha did that to me." The devil queen got out of her bed and proceeded to walk over to the bathroom. Once she entered, she turned on the shower for a nice hot soak. Rias was so busy enjoying her shower; she almost didn't hear the door open. "Is that you again Akeno?" Her answer was a pair of hands grabbing her breasts and fondling them while she felt another pair of large breasts pressing on her back.

"It's me, Lady Rias."

"Yukikaz-ahhh!" Yukikaze pinched her master's hard nipples. The fox girl continued to rub all over Rias' breasts.

"Your breasts feel so wonderful Lady Rias and your body is so perfect." The blonde fox complimented in a breathy voice as her hand slid down between her master's legs. "I can feel that your pussy is hot and wet. Let me take care of it." Yukikaze inserted two fingers inside her master and started to move them in and out in a steady pace.

Rias was feeling more turned on by the second. She moaned softly as she felt the two digits move inside of her. She was debating between whether she wanted to cum right away from this feeling or let it drag on so she could enjoy it more. Her answer was in the form of Yukikaze's fingers leaving her. Rias groaned in sexual frustration that those fingers weren't in her anymore. The queen turned around and slid down to the floor. The devil girl quickly realized that the fox girl wasn't done yet. Rias looked at the girl with her hair down. "You look good with your hair down."

The blonde fox kissed her master as a way of saying thanks. She took one of her legs and sat her pussy on it. Yukikaze began rub against her master's leg and started to moan. Rias was turned on by this as well and it would only get better as the fox girl reinserted her fingers inside her master. Before the queen could let out a moan, she was cut off by Yukikaze by kissing her master while her other hand fondled her breast. Rias followed as she fondled both of the blonde fox's breasts with her own two hands. The bathroom was filled with nothing but moans from the two girls. Yukikaze sped up rubbing against her master's leg and fingered her master faster. It was a test of endurance now to see who would reach there end first. Yukikaze curled her fingers and hit the deepest spot of her master. Rias moaned loudly and came on the blonde fox's fingers. Yukikaze came after she heard her master's scream and rested her head on Rias' shoulder. She took her fingers out of the devil queen and tasted her juices once again. Rias took out her fingers and replaced them with her mouth as she tasted herself from the fox girl's mouth.

The two girls exited out the bathroom and fully dressed. Before Rias could thank Yukikaze for a good time in the bathroom, she suddenly left to who knows where. The queen was a bit sad that she left but shrugged it off. She walked to the living room in order to reach the dining room but another obstacle stood in her way in a form a certain cat girl.

"I've been waiting for you Lady Rias."

The red haired queen stood with her mouth wide open. Himari was wearing very short shorts accompanied with skin tight stockings, a corset that barely contained her large breasts and showed much cleavage while wearing collar with bell. She was also sucking a cherry red lollipop.

"H-Himari?"

The cat girl chuckled in a sexy fashion as she walked over to her stunned master. She swayed her hips as she tried to be alluring as possible to her master. If Rias had any weakness as at all, it was a very attractive woman wearing little to no clothing while showing a lot of cleavage and Himari fits the bill perfectly. She also saw that Himari was showing her cat ears and her tail was waving behind. The cat girl was now close the queen and cupped her cheek. She took out her candy and kissed Rias in a passionate way. The queen could taste the cherry flavor from the other girls tongue. She long lost control of her body after the kiss. Himari began to unbutton her masters clothing and removed her skirt partially to show her black lace panties. The cat girl separated from the kiss and lay down her dazed queen onto the bed where she removed Rias' bra and the rest of the skirt along with her underwear. Himari purred at the sight of her master. She didn't waste any time and licked her Rias' pussy hotly and madly. The red haired girl quickly gripped whatever she could find as she felt the other girls rough tongue inside of her. She grabbed her own breast to cope with the pleasure but proved futile. Himari went in deeper and deeper inside Rias as she tried her hardest to please her master. The cat girl herself felt wet herself as she heard her masters moans. She tried to rub herself through her shorts but it wasn't enough. Himari left Rias' center and took off her soaked shorts. The queen herself saw the cat girl take off the corset was well, leaving Himari nude in all her glory. Just seeing this site made Rias grow hotter between her legs. The pony tail cat girl got on top of Rias and turned around so that her own wet center was above her. Rias knew where this was going and didn't hesitate taste the cat girl's juices. Himari did the same thing as she resumed sucking on the queen's clit.

The other girl's rough tongue felt so good to Rias. She tried to her hardest to keep up but she was losing fast. Rias reached her climax hard yet again and by doing so, Himari reached her end as well. The cat girl left her master once again and turned around to face her. The cat girl inserted two fingers inside Rias and fingered her at a fast pace. Rias did the same thing and fingered the girl above as she tried to match the pace. Himari grabbed her master by shoulder and used her arm as support while she kissed Rias hotly. The queen then began to fondle Himari's breast with one hand. Both girls were riding on each other's fingers now and bucked their hips faster. Rias decided to take a page out of Yukikaze's book and curled her fingers inside Himari. The cat girl separated from the kiss and moaned loudly and bucked her hips even faster. It lasted a few more seconds until Himari let out one final moan before came onto Rias' finger. The devil queen came as well when she felt the other girl climax. Himari fell onto her master while breathing heavily. Rias could feel her slick juices on her finger and decided suck it. The taste was marvelous to her. The cat girl took out her own finger and tasted her master's juices once again. After a few minutes, the two girl caught their breathe.

"Himari, that was amazing."

The cat girl kissed her master briefly. "Anything to please you Lady Rias." She stood up from the couch. "I understand you must be famished now. I can cook your meal if you like."

Rias smiled. "After that experience, I do feel a little hungry. I just hoped you improved your cooking this time."

Himari nodded. "Of course. Anything for you Lady Rias."

Both girls put their clothes on and proceed to the dining room while Rias kept starting at Himari's barley covered ass.


	8. Thanking Lady Rias Part Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD and/or any other character from the anime they came from.

Welcome to my Harem

Chapter Eight: Thanking Lady Rias Part Two

After filling meal and a great experience from Himari's doing, Rias decided to back to her room. While walking to her room, she began to wonder what had gotten into her girls. There was that dream where Kotonoha had sex with her and the more she thought about, the more it seems more likely it really did happen. Next was Yukikaze who gave her a good time in the bathroom. And now there was Himari who wore a revealing outfit and played her weaknesses. Whatever the case, she wasn't complaining about it.

The devil queen finally reached her room and opened the door only find another surprise waiting on the other side. She was greeted with the site of seeing Akeno posing in front of her mirror, wearing her white lingerie. She was even wearing white stockings. It seemed that Akeno didn't notice Rias come in. She continued to look at herself in the mirror while rubbing her body. The blacked haired demon mostly focused on her breasts.

Rias had to put a stop to this and fast. She cleared her throat. "Akeno, what are you doing in my room and wearing my outfit as well?"

Akeno already knew that her master was in the room. She turned around and feigned a surprised look. "Oh my Lady Rias. I didn't know you were here. I was just trying out one of your outfits to see how it looks on me." She posed. "What do you think?"

Once again, Rias' weakness was being exposed. The top barely contained Akeno's ample breasts and the rest of the outfit left very little to the imagination. The queen couldn't take her eyes off of Akeno.

"Lady Rias, my face is up here."

That snapped out the queen's trance. "I uh…"

Akeno laughed a bit as she moved slowly toward her master. "If this outfit is too much you, would you like me to take it off?" She whispered sensually into Rias' ear. The devil queen couldn't give a response as Akeno kissed her master. Her tongue easily invaded Rias' mouth. Her hand started to trail down until it ended up under her master's skirt and rubbed her through her underwear. Akeno's other hand went inside Rias' shirt and fondled her breast through her bra. Rias moaned lightly due to the actions of the other girl. Akeno brought her master to the bed and set her down.

The black haired demon opened her master's shirt and undid her bra as well. To complete this scene, she pulled down Rias' skirt along with her underwear. Akeno drank the site of her master being flushed and panting lightly. She didn't waste any time focusing her attention on Rias' breast. She licked around the nipple and then sucked it tenderly until it hardened. Her hand focused on the other breast as she pinched the nipple until it reached the same stiffness. Akeno gave one final lick to each hard bud before trailing light kisses down on Rias' body. Akeno reached her master's center where she discovered it was already moist thanks to her actions.

She gave a quick lick before she licked her master's pussy madly. Akeno loved the sounds Rias' was making and it only encouraged her more. The queen continued to moan as her hands gripped the covers tightly. Akeno's tongue wasn't as good as Himari's but it was damn close. She could tell the other girl is trying her hardest to satisfy her. Rias was close to reaching her limit. It was just a few more seconds before Akeno left her pussy. It was moments like these that the queen hated the most but it was soon made up when she saw Akeno on her knees and started to remove her bra. Soon as the other girl pulled her underwear past her knees, Rias gave in to her lust. She roughly grabbed one of the girl's breasts and rubbed it while her mouth sucked on Akeno's nipple. The queens other hand instantly went to Akeno's now wet pussy and stroked it before she plunged her fingers into the other girl. Akeno moaned loudly. She could feel her master's fingers pick up the pace. She could feel her juices leaking out of her.

"Yes Lady Rias! My breasts belong to you! My body belongs to you!" Akeno could feel her own climax coming close now. She gathered what little will she had left to grab Rias' hand and forced her to stop fingering her. The black haired demon then pushed her queen down and positioned herself where both of their pussies would come into contact with each other. Akeno couldn't wait any longer and started to grind against her master. Both girl's moaned loudly and started to grind each other faster. They could feel their pleasure increase as the seconds passed. The two girls started to pant heavily now but they wanted this session to last as long as they could. Akeno could feel her end near and started to grind as fast and hard as she could. "I love you Lady Rias! If it was possible, I would happily bear your children!"

Both girls came as they did their final long moan together. Akeno rolled off to the side of her master and panted along with her. She held onto Rias' hand. After a few minutes, the two girls caught their breathe. Rias gave a tiny giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"Bear my children huh?"

Akeno blushed when she heard her master say that. "It was the heat of the moment. I didn't know what I was saying."

"Even so, this was a pleasant experience."

"I glad you enjoyed it then."

Rias smiled. "I guess as a reward, you can keep my lingerie."

"I accept then."

Both girls leaned in and kissed. Their tongues gently intertwined. They separated after a few minutes. "That reminds me; Tifa told me she has a surprise for you in the infirmary."

"Oh really now? I wonder what it is." Rias' wasn't a fool. She knew her girls were planning something now. Why else would they show up one after another? Rias got out of her bed and put on her robe from the closet. Not much of reason to keep clothes on now. She started to head out the door but stopped. "Oh and Akeno, you're still not forgiven on what you done earlier." And with that said Rias walked out of the room.

Akeno sighed. "And I thought she would forgive me that. Oh well, now we'll see how Tifa and Aisha fare now."

**B**

It took a while for Rias to reach the infirmary. The reason why such a place was made in a place like this was unknown but proved itself useful time and again. Now the queen was wondering what kind of surprise the elf girl had in store. Rias opened the door and walked in. The infirmary had two beds with curtains around them, cupboards that had medication for the sick, and a sink and faucet. What surprised the devil queen was that there was no in here. That however changed when she heard a voice.

"Welcome patient. I've been expecting you."

The curtain slid open to reveal Tifa wearing a nurse's outfit with a very short skirt. The outfit also showed off her large bust. "If you can, please sit on the bed so we can start."

Rias hadn't the slightest clue on what was going on. Tifa seemed more relaxed than usual and she wasn't embarrassed about the outfit she wore. The scarlet haired queen did what she was told and sat on the bed. The blonde elf loosened the robe and exposed her breasts. "Now then, let's have a little examination." Tifa gently grabbed her queen's breasts and gave them a soft squeeze. Rias slightly moaned as she felt the elf girl fondle every corner of her breasts. "Yes these are such beautiful breasts." Tifa pinched her queen's now erect nipples. Rias stifled her response. Tifa's hand went in between the queen's legs and found out she was slightly wet. "Oh are you aroused? I know the perfect treatment for that."

Tifa lay Rias down on the bed and rid of her robe. She spread her queen's legs to get a better view of her master's pussy. Just as the elf girl was about to take the first lick, Rias interrupted. "Wait. Shouldn't you undress as well?" Tifa smiled as she began to unbutton her nurse outfit. Her larges breasts spilled out of the outfit with a slight jiggle. Soon as the dress was off, the elf girl unzipped her short skirt. It was clear she didn't wear anything under the skirt. Now both girls were nude but Tifa decided to give her master a little love before she could please her. She went on top of the devil queen where her massive breasts were atop of Rias'. Tifa softly rubbed her breasts against her masters. Rias loved the feeling of her own soft breasts go against the elf girl's. The blonde elf leaned in and kissed her master with their tongues intertwining. Rias could feel her hard nipples rub against Tifa's now erect nipples. Every time they brushed each other, a tiny jolt of electricity would occur. This made the queen more aroused and she figures that the elf girl was feeling the same.

Tifa separated from the kiss with only a string of saliva connecting their tongues. "Seems I have the same symptoms now. We now have to perform on each other now." the blonde elf moved a bit until her pussy was in front of her master's mouth while her hand moved back and her fingers touched Rias' wet pussy. She stroked her slit and the wetness to the elf girls liking. Rias took in the sweet scent of Tifa's pussy. Not wanting to wait anymore, the queen started to lick the other girl. Tifa moaned slightly and started to finger her master now. Rias felt the steady pace the fingers were going at. The queen wanted Tifa to finger her faster so she decided to lick her pussy more roughly. She dug in every corner as tempted the elf girl to pick up the pace. She even bucked her hips to tell Tifa to pick up the pace. Apparently these tactics worked as she heard Tifa moan a little louder and began to speed up her fingering.

Now it was getting intense. The more Tifa fingered her master, the faster Rias licked the elf girl's pussy. Both girls were moaning quite loud now. The blonde elf loved her master's tongue going wild inside of her. She can also tell her master is at her end. With their final actions, both girls came. Rias drank every drop she could while Tifa brought her fingers and suck them while she tasted her master's juices. The elf girl repositioned herself and gave her master a loving kiss.

Tifa separated once again. "Do you feel better now?"

Rias nodded "Yes much better. Thank you nurse Tifa."

The queen got off from the bed, put her robe back on and kiss the elf girl once more as thanks for her services. Once she left Tifa grabbed the nearest pillow and sighed heavily into to it. "I can't believe I wore such an embarrassing outfit."

**B**

Rias sighed when she exited out of the infirmary. She figured if this keeps up, she'll be addicted to sex no time soon. She made a mental list of the girls so far. Now she figured out that Kotonoha had sex with her when she was sleeping, there was Yukikaze, Himari, Akeno and now Tifa. The only person left was Aisha. And speaking of which, the queen noticed a letter posted on the wall across the door to the infirmary. She took the letter and read it.

_Lady Rias,_

_Please meet me in my room._

_Aisha._

The letter was short but Rias knew it held much meaning. She didn't waste any time to reach Aisha's room. After a short time has passed, the queen reached the final girl's room. Now she wondered what kind of surprise Aisha had in store now. Rias knocked on the door a few times. "Come in." the scarlet haired girl turned the knob and opened the door. "Welcome Lady Rias." Rias was at a loss of words when she saw Aisha's room. There were scented lit candles on the dresser and stand and Aisha was wearing a see through evening gown parted down the middle with a red bow in the middle of her breasts while wearing sexy purple underwear. Rias didn't know if it was the candles or her hormones, the sight instantly turned her on.

"I see you like what I'm wearing but I think you would look better without the robe." Rias couldn't take her eyes off of the other girl as she walked while she swayed her hips sexually. Before she knew it, the robe was on the floor. Aisha held her master's hand and guided her to the bed. Aisha kissed her master while she cupped her pussy. She stroked and teased the queen's pussy and loving to hear her moans through the kiss. She trailed down to Rias' neck and sucked on it slightly and gave her a hickey. Aisha further trialed down and kissed the valley of her master's breasts. Her trailing finally lead to her master's pussy where she licked it hotly while she rubbed herself through her underwear. She made sure each lick was long and pleasing. From the sounds that Rias was making, it pleased her well. The black haired girl licked her master more as she sped up her own pace rubbing herself. The devil queen moaned as she felt Aisha's tongue go further in her. The black haired beauty loved the sounds her master was making and encouraged her to rub herself even faster. The queen came in the other girl's mouth as she gave one final scream. The other girl drank her master's juices while Aisha came as well.

All of a sudden, Rias switched their positions with her on top and Aisha on the bottom. "My turn now." The queen smiled deviously. She removed the other girl's underwear and found that her pussy was wet and ready. She repaid Aisha with the same amount that she had given to the queen. Aisha moaned like crazy as her hands gripped the sheets. Rias could feel her juices hitting her face as her tongue tasted even more. The queen put two of her fingers inside of the other girl and started to move them in and out. Now Aisha was feeling pure pleasure. Her master's tongue was inside of her while her fingers penetrated deeper inside of her. Aisha couldn't' hold on anymore and came. Rias felt a warm splash around her tongue and her mouth. She licked around her mouth and sucked her fingers coated with same juices. The queen saw what her work had done with the black haired beauty. Aisha was panting and was coated with a thin sheet of sweat but the look on her eyes said that she wanted to please her master even more.

Aisha took over again and positioned her master as well as herself. One leg was over the other and both of their pussies made contact. The two girls immediately stated to scissor each other. Both pussies rubbed against other easily as they were coated from the cum from the earlier climaxes. Both girls used one arm for support while they used the other ones to grab the other girl's breast. The two girls panted heavily and moaned together. They can feel the heat of the pleasure coursing throughout their bodies and rubbed each other faster.

"Lady Rias, I'm about to…"

"I know. Me too…"

Both girl's couldn't hold back anymore and came in each other's pussies. Rias shuddered at the feel of the other girls cum entering inside of her. The same could be said for Aisha as well. The two girls lay down on the bed, panting from the session they had.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but, I think I can go a few days without sex now." Soon as she said that, the door opened and the other girls entered the room with their regular clothes on. Rias was surprised that every girl was in the room. She sighed. "Look girls, I'm thankful for the events of today but I don't think I can handle a seven way right now."

"We're not here for that Lady Rias." Kotonoha explained.

"Yeah. There was a reason for our actions." Yukikaze added.

"It was Akeno's idea in the first place." Himari stated.

"True. The whole reason why every girl had such a great time with you was to determine which one of you loved the most."

"We wanted to do our best for you to decide." Tifa said.

"So please say who did the best." Aisha finished.

All the girls looked at their master with eye filled with curiosity. What they saw was the master sighing and looked at them with stern eyes. "I figured something was up with you girls. To tell the truth, I can't decide which one of you I love the most. I'm grateful for the times you've given me but if I chose one over the others then it wouldn't be fair for the others. I love you all no matter what."

A few seconds of silence passed. Then Akeno sighed and smiled. "I should've figured you would say something like that."

"I think it's nice you think of us that way." Kotonoha smiled.

"Still I love you the most out of all of these girls but I'm grateful for your affections Lady Rias." Himari humbly said.

"I agree with Himari. Hearing you say that make me happy." Tifa smiled as well.

"I'm happy too. I'm glad you feel the same way for all of us as we do for you." Yukikaze complimented.

"Well I can't argue what everyone else says. I'm thankful as well Lady Rias." Aisha finished.

Rias smiled at her girls. They've become an important part of her life now and will count on them for the future. "Thank you for understanding girls. Now if you excuse me…" She lay back on the bed. "I need some rest now. Probably for the next week so can all of you go to the meetings in my place?"

All the girls smiled and giggled. "Yes Lady Rias."


	9. The Queen's Brides

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD and/or any other character from the anime they came from.

Welcome to my Harem

Chapter Nine: The Queen's Brides

"Um I'm honored to be in your presence Lady Rias."

"Please no need to be so humble uh…what was your name again?"

"It's Aisa ma'am."

"Ah yes, forgive me."

"No, no it's not a problem at all Lady Rias but can I ask a question?"

"Of course."

"Why are you wearing a tuxedo?"

Indeed Rias was wearing a tuxedo. She hired the girl called Aisa because she heard she takes exceptional photos. She wanted to her to take a photo that she and the rest of her lovers to remember forever. And maybe, just maybe future generations to see as well. The queen led the quiet girl into the main hallway. Aisa felt she was the luckiest demon in the underworld. The queen asked for her services. She often heard rumors that if a girl took one look at the queen, she would instantly swing the other way. Maybe that was a bit exaggerated but she does admit the queen was a beautiful woman and even more attractive when wearing the tuxedo.

Soon as they went in the hallway, she was blown away even further when she saw six beautiful girls in wedding dresses. Needless to say Aisa was speechless.

"L-Lady Rias, you're marrying all these girls?"

"No not yet. I just want picture of me and my-soon-to-be-brides together before the actual ceremony starts."

"When is the wedding er weddings?"

Rias laughed. "Not for another month but I couldn't wait for the picture."

Aisa laughed nervously. "I see. Well then would you stand in between them with three on each side?"

The queen nodded. "Of course." Rias walked to her brides. "Ok, the photographer wants three girls on each side of me. To my right it will be Kotonoha, Yukikaze and Himari. To my left will be Akeno, Tifa and Aisha."

"Tch I wanted to be on Lady Rias' side." The cat girl complained.

"Well what you going do about it? I'm fine with it." The fox girl said.

"I-I'm fine with it as well. This still feels like we're in a wedding." The shy girl meekly stated.

"It does feel like a dream come true. Oh the stuff I have planned after the wedding." Akeno plotted.

"I hope they're good plans." The elf girl nervously stated.

"Well if they aren't, a good smack to the head will do. Either that or no sex for two weeks." The black haired beauty half joked.

All the girls sided with their master. Kotonoha held one of her master's arms while Akeno did the same. Himari cried a little in the inside. Rias felt she was lucky to have summoned such beautiful women. After she was well rested, she sealed away the book of summoning in the library. Rias didn't need it anymore.

"Ok everyone, the camera is ready. Everybody smile!"

Everyone looked at the camera and gave the best smile they had. As soon as Rias saw the flash she thought about looking forward to share her rule with her six new wives.

A/N: I would like to thank the people who favored and followed this story and I hoped you loved the first Highschool DxD yuri harem story. Now time for the credits.

Kotonoha Katsura Anime: School Days

Yukikaze Panettone Anime: Dog Days

Himari Noihara Anime: Omamori Himari

Tifania "Tifa" Westwood Anime: Zero No Tsukaima

Aisha Anime: Koihime Mosou


End file.
